The Returned legend
by Mega T-Rex
Summary: Ash has returned after a five years disappearance, now the Champion's Cup is nearing, will Ash succeed in beating the Cup? Altoshipping in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfic! so please be kind to me! Constructive criticism is always welcome!

Chapter 1: Remembrance

Ash looked out of his house in the mountains of Mount Silver, he remembered he had built it two years ago, with the help of his pokemon. The mountains were a magnificent sight, but it has a cold and rocky terrain, where Ash has lived for the past four years. "Pika pika chuu?" His faithful rodent sat on his shoulder and watched the view. "Yeah buddy. I still miss _her_. Well, the Champion's Cup is coming, so let's go."

Pikachu nodded its head in agreement. As if on cue, a Pidgey with a letter came to Ash.The letter read:

_Dear Ash Ketchum,_

_You have been nominated to participate in the Champion's Cup. There will be 512 contestants participating in the tournament. In this letter there is a Gold card, it will have you skip the qualifying rounds and into the elimination rounds, that's all for now. Oh, the tournament starts in a week, so start training!_

_Scott_

_P.S. If this letter reaches to you, I am glad to see that you are still alive._

Ash read the letter and got a grin that is bigger than when he caught a new pokemon. He threw a pokeball into the sky and looked at Pikachu, "Training time, Pikachu!" "Pika!" It responded and got into a battle stance. From the ball came out a Dragonite, and it was dark green in colour, unlike the normal orange, showing it was a shiny. Ash smirked as he saw Pikachu unleash a volt tackle on Dragonite, he then threw out his remaining pokeballs. "Come on out and train everyone!" He smiled at his collection of pokemon. His pokemon went to their respective training areas and went to work. A sudden psychic burst neared Ash as he sidestepped to dodge it. "Give me a warning before you do that, will you?" Ash chuckled. "**I don't think you would need a** **warning now, did you**?" The deep voice of Mewtwo chuckled. "Nope. Besides, I thought someone would be near here..." "Mew." the pink feline chuckled as it materialised in front of Ash, as it was a holding a Pecha Berry on its paw, its favourite kind of berry. "Hey, Mew. So how are you doing Mewtwo?" He asked. "**Fine, like always, anyway, I came here to tell you something, a certain someone misses you. Not going to tell you who it is though, I must get going now, farewell." **That sentence took Ash by surprise and he was left speechless. Mewtwo chuckled at this and flew away with Mew, leaving a dumbstruck Ash and his pokemon.

A million thoughts ran through his mind. Who was it that misses him? Dawn? Misty? May? He just did not know. Although he was no longer the dense boy from before, he could not solve this mystery. Then a thought of someone ran through his mind, he blushed lightly and shook it off. He then gave a sharp whistle and all his pokemon came to him and surrounded him. "Okay guys, take five berries each. Break time is as usual, forty-five minutes, and we can continue training. Understood?" All of his pokemon nodded and went to play, or take a break. He climbed a tree and looked at the sky, 'Oh, I wish it was you who missed me...' He wondered off and continued to stare at the clear blue sky.

The forty-five minutes passed quickly, and a jackal-like pokemon woke Ash up from his slumber.** Master, it is time for training.** He looked at his Lucario and smiled. He was one of his closest friends and strongest pokemon, as well as a sparring partner. Ash nodded and jumped down the tree, "Alright, let's resume our training!" He said and then got into a battle stance. The seven days passed quickly for Ash and his pokemon, and now they had to register for the Champion's Cup. Ash had his Gallade teleport him and his pokemon to an island off the coast of Sinnoh, where the Champion's Cup was held. He registered for the competition and wore his hood, he did not want any of his friends finding him _too_ soon, otherwise he could be blamed for running away. He did not want to run away **again**.

_Flashback_

_Ash had just came back after the Sinnoh league, he had gone to the semi-finals, where he was beaten by Tobias. When he came back, the whole town of Pallet came to celebrate his wins. They had a huge party going on till it was dawn, Ash's mother, Delia Ketchum, was the most proud of him. "Honey, did you change your underwear?" That was the first thing she said when Ash came back, Ash blushed from embarrassment and screamed, "MO-OOO-M! I'M THIRTEEN! OF COURSE I CAN DO THAT!" " Of course you can, is lunch ready Mimey?" "Mime! Mr Mime!" was the response from the kitchen. The next day, everything turned for the worse. Team Rocket's scientist, Dr Namba, used his machine to power up a Gyarados, and sent it to attack Pallet Town. The Gyarados, was finally defeated by Pikachu's volt tackle, but not before fatally wounding Delia. When Ash was kneeling at his mother's side, she spoke, "Ash honey, I know you are sad but it is inevitable, I want you to always remember three things, one, it was not your fault, two, I will always love you and three, remember to change your... underwear." That was when he heard her last words. Two weeks later, Delia's funeral was held at Pallet, all of Pallet came to pay their respects. To say Ash was depressed was an understatement, deep in his heart he knew, it was Team Rocket that did it, that caused his mother's death._

_End flashback_

Ash felt a few tears coming from his eyes, Pikachu looked at its master with worry. " Don't worry Pikachu, just thinking about my past. Nothing to worry about." Pikachu nodded and they walked into their room. At the same time, a boy aged 12 was ranting about how he was going to win the Champion's cup, "Max, shut up!" May screamed as she rammed her fist onto her brother's head. "Ow, Why do you have to do that May!" he screamed, "Because we're already getting odd looks. now if you would excuse me, I am going to take a bath." She said. Ash looked out into the window, dark already... he silently drifted off into a deep slumber as he dreamt about the girl he fancied.

Today was the opening ceremony of the Champion's Cup, all 512 participants stood at the stadium, the MC announced, "Good morning to everyone! Today, we have our once-in-ten-years CHAMPION'S CUP! We have our champion of the Champion's Cup, TOBIAS!" Ash smirked under his hood, he finally was going to have a rematch with the person that gave him a humiliating defeat. " Thank you, now, all of you should be proud of yourselves! You are the top 512 pokemon trainers in the whole world! For those who are especially good, you have the bronze, silver and gold cards! For the bronze card holders, you can skip the first round and battle when there are 256 participants left, for the silver card holders, who are the gym leaders and the people who have demonstrated talent, can skip the first two rounds and battle when there are 128 participants! For the gold card holders, which are the champions, elite fours and trainers who have demonstrated extraordinary talent! They could skip the first three rounds and battle when there are sixty-four participants! Could you show me your gold cards, holders?" Ash, along with the other 63 people, showed their golden card with the words CC engraved on it. They then put their cards down. "Splendid! I have a feeling there will be a few pokemon masters fighting for this title, but I will not go easy on you! Good luck trainers, and I hope you all do well!" With that, the stadium cleared off.

The next few days passed uneventfully as Ash waited for his match-up to be shown, at the pokemon centre. "Now who shall I face..." he thought loudly. He then saw his face, along with Bertha, the ground-type elite four member. "Time to have a little rematch with Bertha." Ash said to himself.

And that's it for this chapter, hope you like it, I will update as frequent as possible! Do note that I have school and tuition so my schedule's a little packed, reviews are greatly appreciated!

Mega T-Rex


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! 5 Reviews already! Thanks for all the positive comments! As promised, here is the second chapter of The Returned legend!

Chapter 2: Ash vs. Bertha

Ash walked into the stadium and so did Bertha as the referee shouted, "This battle is between Bertha of the Sinnoh Elite Four and Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town! Begin!" Bertha, as well as the rest of the stadium stood there in shock. A few of Ash's friends, Brock, Misty, Gary, May, Max and Dawn, sat there silently. They were shocked to hear that as well as the stadium. "Is...Is it really Ash?" Dawn spoke up, the rest of the group seemed to not believe it as well, "One way to find out, his battling style and the rest of his personality, as well as Pikachu on his shoulder." Brock spoke up. The rest of them just nodded. 'Pikachu, I needed to switch you out as I am going for my anti-ground type team. It was for the best, buddy. In the hotel, there is a big bottle of ketchup for you.' Ash thought, and smirked at the last part. "Well Ash, it seems your disappearance has made you stronger, hope you have improved in your visual skills!" Bertha shouted at Ash, despite her old age she still had a booming voice. "Don't worry, I did! Let's get this battle started!" "Yes, Go, Hippowdon!" Bertha shouted out as she released her massive sand-hippo pokemon. "Time for a little rematch, Torterra, Go!" Ash's massive final evolution grass-type starter was released. It glared at the hippo who defeated it so long ago.

"Ash has sent out his Torterra while Bertha has sent out Hippowdon! This looks like an interesting match folks!" The MC shouted from above. "The battle between Torterra and Hippowdon will begin, GO!" The referee shouted. "Hippowdon, use dig." Bertha said calmly. Ash smirked as he commanded, "Torterra, Earthquake!" The continental pokemon used its hind legs to generate a shockwave which hit Hippowdon as it gave a sharp cry of pain. "Wow, Ash. That Torterra is good, Hippowdon use Iron Head!" Bertha commanded her hippo pokemon. "Let's wrap this up Torterra, swallow and energy ball and follow it up with a Frenzy Plant!" The massive pokemon swallowed an energy ball and gave a roar of power, a green aura surrounding it. Torterra then sent massive tree-like thorns at Hippowdon as the collision between the Iron Head and Frenzy Plant produced an explosion. When the dust cleared, a still glowing green Torterra was standing next to a clearly fainted Hippowdon. "Hippowdon is unable to battle, Torterra is the winner!" The referee announced. "Thank you Hippowdon, I'm very proud of you." Bertha said. The crowd went wild at Ash's victory. No one, even Cynthia, the Sinnoh Champion, could take down Bertha's Hippowdon that easily. Of course, that was five years ago. "What an amazing victory folks! Ash's Torterra overpowered Bertha's Hippowdon! Will Bertha make a comeback?" The MC said, clearly in shock too. "That... that was amazing! When did Ash get such power?" Gary, who was the boasting type, exclaimed at his former rival's level of power. The rest of Ash's friends, too, were dumbfounded. "Let's wrap this up, Gliscor Go!" Bertha released her vampire-bat like pokemon. "A quad weakness to ice, huh...Torterra Return!" The continental pokemon shouted in victory one last time before being recalled. "Floatzel Go!" Ash released his weasel like pokemon. It was no longer a Buizel, but now a fully evolved Floatzel. "The battle between Floatzel and Gliscor will now begin!" The referee announced. " Gliscor, use X-scissor!" The bat pokemon quickly used its claws and sent out an attack in an X formation, "Floatzel, use aqua pulse!"(Aqua Jet + Water Pulse, yeah, its kind of annoying for saying 'Aqua Jet and follow it up by water pulse')The weasel pokemon used its hands to generate a sphere of water and sent it flying towards the X-Scissor, not a second after, it used Aqua Jet to join the Water Pulse to amplify the powers of the Aqua Jet. With the combination move, the Aqua Pulse disintegrated the X-Scissor and continued on to hit Gliscor. "Gliscor, hit it with a thunder fang!" Bertha quickly responded. Floatzel had no time to react so it inflated itself at the last second, stopping the thunder fang. Floatzel gave a knowing smirk to Gliscor as Ash commanded, "Ice Fang Floatzel!" "Float!" It shouted which Ash took as "With pleasure" as Floatzel used its icy-cold fangs to land a hit on Gliscor. Gliscor fell to the ground as it tried to stand up, its vision was blurry and it was staggering. "Gliscor, I know you can do it. Use Giga Impact!" A purple and orange energy engulfed Gliscor as it took into the sky to attack Floatzel. "Quick Floatzel, Let's use Aqua Pulse again!" Ash quickly responded. Floatzel gave a nod as it surrounded itself with water again and charged towards Gliscor. The two attacks resulted in a massive explosion, two times larger than when the Frenzy Plant and Iron Head collided. The result was Floatzel with a few injuries on its body near a fainted Gliscor. "Gliscor is unable to battle! the winner is Floatzel! May Bertha send out her last pokemon?" The referee said. "Amazing folks! Floatzel took Gliscor out with only a few injuries! What will Bertha's last pokemon be?" The MC asked inquisitively.

"Well, I thought I didn't need to use this, but let's go Ryperior!" Bertha said as she sent out her giant orange armored dinosaur-like pokemon. "And Bertha sent out his Ryperior! Who will Ash choose?" The MC shouted. "Return Floatzel! I know you can take him, but you need to rest." It understood and went back to its pokeball. "Torterra, let's finish this!" The crowed ooh-ed as the continental pokemon made a comeback. "And Ash has sent back his Torterra for a second round!" The MC shouted again. "The battle between Torterra and Ryperior will now begin!" The referee announced. "Let's go Ryperior, use Flamethrower!" Ryperior unleashed a flame that scored its mark. Torterra grunted in pain from the super effective move. When the attack was finished, the turtle was wincing from pain. "Are you okay Torterra?" "TERRA!" was its response, signaling it was ready for anything. "Good, now let's use Sunny day!" Torterra sent out a ball of light that intensified the sun's rays. "Now use solar beam!" "Quick Ryperior! counter with flamethrower!" Both pokemon shouted their names as they released their attacks. The solar beam overpowered the flamethrower and hit Ryperior full force. The result was Ryperior down on one knee, but still willing to put up a good fight. "Great Ryperior, now use Rock Wrecker!" Ryperior formed a rock colored with red and sent it at Torterra. "Torterra, now use Frenzy Plant!" "TERRA!" It shouted as a war cry as it released the thorns at its opponent. The two attacks passed each other and hit their targets. A gigantic explosion was the result of the attacks. After the smoke cleared, a five foot crater was around Ryperior while a three foot crater around Torterra. Torterra was standing on its hind feet on the verge of fainting, while on the other side was left a fainted Ryperior. "Ryperior is unable to battle! Seeing that Bertha has no more pokemon left, Ash Ketchum is the winner of the first round of the elimination rounds!" The crowd erupted into applause as Ash's friends too, wildly clapped. When the applause died down, Bertha walked up to Ash, "Ash Ketchum, you are an amazing trainer, and believe me, I have seen lots of trainers. Your visual skills and analytical skills are amazing too. Haha! I think you can go as far as you want." She said as she extended her hand. "Thanks Bertha, it's really an honor from hearing those words from you. I will try to complete this Cup and win the trophy!" Ash said as he shook a hand and did a heroic pose. the audience, including Bertha, laughed at this. "Good luck, and the next time I see you should probably at the doorsteps of the Pokemon League!" Ash nodded and they went back to their hotel rooms. He knew that he was being followed be a few people.(Dawn, May, Max, Brock and Gary.) He had traced their aura signatures and knew it was his former traveling companions. 'Looks like I will have to face a woman's, no, three women's wraths in the near future... Oh Great Arceus, save me!' He thought as he made a silent prayer and opened the door with his key. The first thing he saw was a yellow rodent tackling him to the floor and zapping him with a weak thunderbolt, not enough to paralyze him, but enough to convey the message 'You better not leave me out of any more battles, or else...' "Alright, alright, geez, did you eat the ketchup I bought for you?" Pikachu nodded and rubbed its tummy, followed by a loud burp, which was shocking to be coming from a Pikachu. He then heard the sound of knocking followed by the words of "Ash Ketchum, you better let us in here!" which were made by Dawn. 'Oh boy, Great Arceus, I pray to you, save me from the wrath of Misty, May and Dawn.' He thought. Pikachu read its master's pale face and shuddered in turn, he knew how those three girls could be scary sometimes. Ash nodded and opened the door to let his friends in...

And that's the end of Chapter 2! Chapter 3 could or could not be uploaded today, but stay tuned for the next chapter of The Returned legend!

Mega T-Rex


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again! This is my second chapter for the day! I hoped it would have been three in a day but you see... tuition's getting in the way. Anyways enjoy the third chapter of The Returned legend! P.S. This story's about what Ash did for the last five years, and a _little _battle between Ash and Gary, after all, if there's no battle, it would be boring!

Chapter 3:Confrontation

Ash opened the door to see three VERY angry girls, which are May, Dawn and Misty, and to see Brock and Gary. "Uh... Hi?" Was the only thing that came out of Ash's mouth. 'Now you've done it, Ash, you now have the biggest idiot of the century award' Ash mentally scolded himself. The three girls tackled Ash into a group hug, tears evident in their eyes, after the hug, Misty took out her gigantic mallet, while Dawn and May slapped him across the cheek. Misty then slammed his head to the ground. 'Note to self, never mess with a girl or suffer the consequences' He mentally made a note to himself. Brock gave him a brotherly hug, tears also evident in his eyes. Gary, gave him a friendly hug too. "Now, I would really wish that you would tell me where you have went." Ash shrugged his shoulders and made himself comfortable, avoiding the gaze from the three girls, for they were giving him a death glare. Pikachu hopped on his shoulder and avoided his gaze from the girls too. 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, but leave out the scorned part... who knows WHAT they would do when they were rejected in love, probably tie the person over a very fragile chair upside down over a lava pit made by Groudon for a few decades, maybe even worse.' Ash thought to himself. "Get comfortable, have you booked your hotels yet?" They all nodded. "Good, after my mother's passing away, we were pretty infuriated at that old scientist Dr Lamba, no wait. It was Babna, no, Mamba? No, Namba! Yes, that's it! Dr Namba." The group chuckled at Ash misspelling Namba. " Anyway, he made that device to control that Gyarados to attack my mother, you all remember?" After a nod from everyone, he continued. "We took down Team Rocket after two years, it started when...

_Flashback_

_"Ugh! Imbeciles! Why have they not come back with that Moltres!" Giovanni roared at his seat. Persian rubbed at his feet to calm him down. "Alright. Fine, if I could not get them to have that Moltres in thirty minutes I'll-" The alarm sounded audibly around the building with the initials T and R on it. Someone had broken into the building, and possible 4/5 of his entire army. "Who's there? Show yourself!" Giovanni shouted at nobody in particular. "That would be me..." A voice echoed around the room. "Show yourself!" Giovanni roared as he threw out a poke ball showing a Ryperior. "Blastoise, Hydro Cannon." The voice came out and the turtle pokemon fired a torrent of water at the unsuspecting Ryperior, knocking it out instantly. "What? Go Nidoking!" The poison and ground dual type came out and was hit by a Hydro Pump, fainting it instantly too. Ash came down from his hiding place and took down his hood. "Ash Ketchum! Grr... Time to show you my greatest pokemon! Go Persian!" Persian went into a battle stance and used its thunder wave to paralyze Blastoise. "Blastoise, good job. Return. Now Go! Infernape!" "Nape!" It shouted as it glared at Giovanni and his Persian. "Close combat." Was all Ash said before Persian was pummeled into a crumpled heap. "Now...Now... we can talk things over! There's no reason for unnecessary violence!" Giovanni said to Ash, his voice with terror and fear. "Okay, no problem. Policemen, here he is, Giovanni!" A group of about fifty policemen surrounded Giovanni and took him to the highest security prison in the Pokemon World. A few months later, Officer Jenny unofficially gave Ash a major prize of 10 billion pokedollars, for taking down one of the most notorious crime organizations in the world._

_End of Flashback_

At the end of the story, Ash's friends were awestruck by how he managed to bring down Team Rocket. "Ash, I find it weird how you were able to take down Giovanni with just Blastoise and Infernape." "Easy, he didn't train his pokemon. His Ryperior was way weaker than Bertha's, as far as I can see, Persian is the only pokemon he has ever trained." He finished his explanation. "I see, who are your strongest pokemon?"

Max, being the youngest and most inquisitive one, asked Ash. "We better go outside, this isn't the place to show you, it's too small." He explained. His friends nodded and took the elevator. Ash, however, leapt down the building. Due to his trained reflexes, he landed without any injuries. "So, could you show me your pokemon now? Please please please!" "Alright. Come on out!"

Out came four pokemon, the first was a land shark pokemon, its fins were bigger than normal, and its face looks menacing. Ash had caught it when it was a Gible, but now it was not a Gible, it was a Garchomp.

The second was his shiny Dragonite, its wings were bigger than normal too, although it looks menacing, it has a kind face plastered on it. Ash had caught it since it was a Dratini in Mt silver, but it had evolved and was much stronger.

The third was a red dragon with wide wings, one of the Kanto starters, Charizard. Ash remembered he caught it when it was being left on a rock by Damion, he was like Paul, only worse.

The fourth was his Lucario, his spikes were larger than normal, and he was looking menacing, like his other pokemon.

The fifth was Pikachu, who was Ash's first pokemon and 'brother'. They were inseparable and always participated in battles.

"Ash, there are only five pokemon here, where is the sixth?" Max asked.

"The sixth is a mystery and my strongest pokemon. I will give you all a clue though. It is a legendary." Ash said with a smirk.

His friends were baffled and wanted him to show his last pokemon. He just laughed and released the rest of his pokemon, except _it_. His friends immediately went to inspect his pokemon. May was inspecting Ash's Venusaur and Blastoise, as she had them too. Dawn was inspecting Ash's Empoleon, who he had caught three years ago, also in Mount Silver. Brock was inspecting Charizard's diet and was trying to figure out the combinations for his own pokemon. He then saw a pretty girl and tried to flirt with her, but was jabbed by a Toxicroak.(Croagunk FTW) Gary, being the researcher he is, was inspecting Garchomp, his data, his stats, everything you can imagine.

"Hey Ash." Gary said all of a sudden.

"Yeah Gary?" Ash replied.

"Let's have a battle. My Electivire vs. your second strongest pokemon. Do you accept?"

"Sure, Garchomp! Come over here for a sec." His land shark pokemon walked over to him and gave a grunt.

"Want to battle against Gary's Electivire?" Garchomp roared and got into a battle ready position.

"Let's rumble!" Gary said as he threw out his pokeball which contained Electivire.

Ash and Gary decided to let them battle each other without any commands. Gary was shocked to see Electivire get defeated by Garchomp's Flame Edge, which is Stone Edge and Flamethrower mixed together, making it a fire and rock type move.

"Great job Garchomp, now go and relax, you deserve a good rest after the long years of training." It smirked and walked away.

"Your Garchomp is certainly a beast. he took out Electivire without trying!" Gary exclaimed.

"Nah, it wasn't at full power. When we only get to the top 16, we will go all out." Ash explained.

"I see..." Gary stuttered. If Ash was using half his power when fighting Bertha, what was his full power?

The next day, Ash saw his face with Flint, of the Sinnoh Elite Four's. "Flint, I'm going to give you a fiery battle indeed..." Ash said as he crossed his arms and took two pokeballs with Pikachu on his shoulder.

And that's it for the third chapter! About the legendary pokemon though, could you give suggestions? It must not go beyond the 'Reality' borderline, so no Arceus, Mew, Mewtwo, though Mewtwo would help out at some chapters, credit goes to Vaknuva for the suggestion. Please help me in this dilemma, don't forget to R&R!

Mega T-Rex


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all! Fourth chapter of The Returned legend here! I promise there will be a bit of altoshipping moments here! *winks to all altoshippers* And keep up with the reviews and suggestions! They really helped me! :) Oh and thanks lightningblade49 for the suggestions for the pokemon! I will use two of yours! The third one is a mystery, until you read this chapter!

-**Telepathy-**

"Normal Speech"

Chapter 4:Fighting Fire with Fire!

Ash walked into the stadium as he saw posters of his face and fangirls cheering for him. "I just hope that they don't chase me to the hotel..." Ash said in a low voice that only Pikachu could hear. "Pika..." It agreed. Flint on the other hand, waved at Ash with his bushy-like hair. "Hey Ash! Just to let you know I won't go easy on you..."

Flint said with a warning tone. "Me too... just remember to keep up with me!" He replied confidently. "Let's try it then!" Flint replied with his usual tone.

"This is the second round of the elimination rounds! Whoever wins this round will go to the semi-finals! We have Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Flint of the Sinnoh Elite Four!" The MC screamed.

The crowd went wild at the statement. But were silenced as the match was about to start. Ash's friends sat at one of the VIP seats, the best seats in the stadium.

"This is a match between Ash from Pallet town and Flint of the Sinnoh Elite Four! Three pokemon shall be used and substitutions are allowed! Begin!"

"Infernape, go!" Flint called out his faithful fire monkey pokemon.

"Infernape, let's finish this!" Ash said as he called out a similar fire monkey pokemon.

"Infernape, Mach Punch!" Flint commanded.

"Infernape, grab it and use close combat!" Ash said calmly.

The crowd was shocked when Ash's Infernape grabbed the Mach Punch and savagely beat up Flint's Infernape. Ash just smirked at this. 'I specifically told them to use their full strength... I wish I hadn't.' He thought to himself. Flint's Infernape staggered a little but was still able to fight.

"Good, now use Flare Blitz!" Flint commanded.

"Flare Blitz too!" Ash said.

Both monkeys were surrounded by a fiery but turned into a blue aura and they went full speed towards each other. They collided with a deafening boom, sparks and flames were flying to the ground below. The result was shown, Ash's Infernape was barely wounded, but Flint's Infernape was down to one knee.

"We only have one chance at this Infernape, use Overheat!" Flint cried out.

"Two can play at that game, Infernape, use Blast Burn!" Ash commanded.

Flint's Infernape released a giant stream of white fire while Ash's Infernape fired a ball of super-condensed as well as concentrated fire. Both attacks collided, but the Blast Burn pushed the Overheat back and both attacks exploded on Flint's Infernape. The explosion was cracking up the stadium around it, and the result showed a twenty-foot crater with a fainted Infernape.

"Flint's Infernape is unable to battle, the winner is Ash's Infernape!"

"We did it!" Ash ran over to Infernape and gave him a hug.

"Nape!" Was its reply as it happily hugged Ash.

"You did well Infernape, Return." Flint smiled as he recalled his fallen Infernape.

"This is far from over, Ash. Go Magmortar!"

Ash smirked at the potential challenge. "Ready for round two Infernape?" It nodded its head vigorously to show its enthusiasm.

"The battle between Infernape and Magmortar will now begin!"

"Magmortar, use flamethrower!"

"Infernape, use Focus Blast as a shield, you know what to do next!" Ash commanded.

Infernape nodded and unleashed a Focus Blast to collide with the Flamethrower, since Magmortar was too busy looking at the Focus Blast, it did not see Infernape landing a Mach Punch on its back. This caused it to stop its attack and fly towards the Focus Blast, landing a direct hit.

"Wow Ash, that's some Tactic." Flint praised the Kanto native.

"Thanks, let's continue!" Ash replied.

Magmortar was furious it was hit by a sneak attack like that, it unleashed a Fire Blast to Infernape, but it just sidestepped away from the blast.

"Magmortar, use Earthquake!" Flint commanded with a smirk.

"What! Infernape get on Magmortar!" Ash quickly added.

Infernape had landed on Magmortar just as it had released its devastating Earthquake attack.

"Good, Infernape use Flare Blitz!"

"Magmortar use Overheat!" Flint called out.

The Flare Blitz and Overheat collided, for once it stood like an even match, but Infernape used his full strength and caused the third massive explosion of the day, knocking Magmortar out, but the recoil took its toll, and it went down on one knee.

"Magmortar! You did a great job, Return." Flint said as he recalled his pokemon.

"Infernape! Great Job, Return." Ash said as he recalled his fire monkey pokemon.

"Go! Rapidash!" Flint said as he sent out his flaming horse.

"Charizard! Let's finish this!" Ash called out his massive flying/fire dual type, his fourth strongest pokemon.

Charizard looked at his opponent and grunted, and puffed out a smoke ring, irritating Rapidash.

"The battle between Charizard and Rapidash will now begin!" The referee shouted.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!"

"Rapidash, you too!" They commanded their pokemon for their respective moves.

Both fire-types charged up a stream of fire before unleashing it. Charizard's flamethrower easily sliced through Rapidash's, and hit it square in the face. Rapidash cried out in pain before stopping.

"Rapidash, Giga Impact!"

"Charizard, Giga Impact too!"

Both had purple and gold streaks of energy circling them as they charged towards each other with a battle cry. Charizard easily overpowered Rapidash and struck the defenseless horse to the ground.

"Rapidash is unable to battle! Charizard is the winner! Seeing that Flint is out of Pokemon, Ash is the winner and will go on to the Semi-Finals!"

Ash hurried to hug Charizard and then it unleashed a Flamethrower on Ash, for old times sake.

"Man Ash, your pokemon are hot stuff, especially your Charizard." Flint said as he gave Ash a thumbs-up.

"I will try to do my best and finally defeat the champion of the Champion's Cup, Tobias!" Ash struck a heroic pose, as Flint laughed at the eighteen-year-old boy acting like a little child again.

_Meanwhile, in the city of Altomare..._

A dragon girl was sitting on her swing, the one that she and Ash had fun on. She sighed. Oh how she missed that raven haired boy, she had recently saw his matches, and found his personality the same as last time, maybe even cuter. She looked into the sky, and made a silent prayer... "**I take it that you want to see Ash?" **Latias jumped at the sudden question. -**Yes, I do, but...- **She was cut off by the laughter of Mewtwo. **"I see. I will teleport you to Ash's room now, but remember to stay invisible, give him the present he deserves." -I will. This is going to be so fun!-** Latias cooed, her voice bursting with excitement. In a flash, they were in a hotel room, overlooking the sea. She quickly turned invisible just as Mewtwo told her to, but Mewtwo was nowhere to be seen. Just then, she heard a male voice grumbling, "If I see another fangirl I'll send her flying to Unova and back..." Latias waited by the door, after hearing it unlock, watching Ash and Pikachu go in the room and lock the door, before she dropped her cover. **-Boo!-** Was all Ash heard before she tackled him to the ground.

Fourth Chapter: Complete! Next chapter is an altoshippy one, I can guarantee, please note that I have long days on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and have tuition on Mondays, Wednesdays , Fridays and CCA on Sunday. So my only free day is Saturday. Expect a lot in that day! P.S You all helped a lot with the legendaries, voting will end maybe 5 or 6 more chapters, so far one is leading. Not telling you what it is though. That's for you to find out.

Mega T-Rex


	5. Chapter 5

Here is chapter 5 of The Returned legend! A altoshippy chapter for all the altoshippers out there! Finally, right?

-**Telepathy-**

Chapter 5: Reunion

Ash was tackled by Latias into the ground into a hug. "Hey, Latias, guess you missed me, right?" He already knew the answer, but wanted to hear the answer from her herself. **-Yup Ashy, want to go out for a walk?-** She asked Ash.

"No prob. I will be out in a sec." He replied. "Pika Pikachu..." Pikachu said with a smirk, causing Ash and Latias to blush. "Erm...want to grab a bite?" Ash responded with the only way he knew. -**Sure, let's go. Wait, let me go back to my human guise first.- **Ash nodded. After a flash of blue light, Ash walked with Latias to the canteen, leaving a sleeping Pikachu inside the room. Latias sat next to Ash, wondering what he would order. "I would like a hundred king-size burgers please." Ash said to the waiter, then he whispered to her, "fifty for you, fifty for me. Whoever loses pays."

Latias nodded and giggled. The sound of eating could be heard for the next thirty minutes or so, until Latias emerged as the winner, while Ash was taking his last bite. -**Looks like I win. You pay!- **Latias said with her voice filled with humor.

"Fine, I'll pay." Ash grumbled as he took out his wallet and handed a handful of money to the cashier, it was still nothing compared to the cash money he had. Ash then used his aura to trace Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Brock, and Gary headed towards him. He walked out of the door of the restaurant with Latias and saw them. "Whoa Ash, your new girlfriend?" They stared at Latias wide-eyed. Both of them blushed and Latias sent them a message, -**N-No, Brock, Misty, nice to see you again.- **she stuttered. Brock and Misty looked confused at first, but then realization hit them. "So... you're Latias?" They asked in unison.

-**Yep!-** She replied cheerfully.

"Brock, I got to tell you something..." Ash whispered to Brock a few lines, and his eyes instantly went wide.

"So I take it you got it?" Ash asked. Brock only answered with a nod.

"Good. I'm counting on you." He patted Brock's shoulder and went to the bathroom.

"What was that all about?" Gary, May, Max and Dawn asked.

-_After the Movie Five summary...-_

Ash was now hugging Latias, for she was crying uncontrollably. Gary and the other three were crying too. It was surprising for Gary, for he was always the boasting type. Ash then stood up, "I wish to have some alone time with Latias to calm her down. She was the most hurt by that incident." The rest just nodded and let Ash take Latias away, still holding her tight. After a few minutes, Latias finally calmed down. -**Thanks Ash, for keeping me company.- **She said to him as she resumed her normal cheery attitude.

"No problem. That's what friends are for, right?" He replied as he smiled at her. 'Though I like you, more as a friend...' He wistfully thought.

**-Ash, you can let go of me now.- **Latias said to him.

"Oh, right, sorry..." Ash blushed and looked at his left. "Hey, let's go to the beach!"

**-Great idea! I could use a break from being the guardian of Altomare, my kids will protect the city for me!-** She smiled at him and walked towards the beach with him. 'If only the kids had a father... like Ash.' She thought in her mind.

"Please wait while I change." Ash said to Latias. She nodded, and ran off to somewhere. After a while, Ash had changed into his swimming trunks and put his bag inside a locker.(Got to love these bags, so small, but endless capacity!) He searched for Latias, but she was nowhere in sight. He was now filled with worry as his feet went into the water. Suddenly, an invisible force tackled him into the water, soaking him wet.

**-Hehe, Gotcha!- **Latias said as she transformed back to her human guise, but with a swimsuit. Fortunately, the people there did not notice the blue light, as they were too busy playing or sunbathing.

"Let me return the favor..." Ash said as he picked up Latias bridal style and carried her further out, but not till it was too deep.

-**Ash Ketchum, You better not be going to do what I thought you are going t- -**Her telepathy was shut when Ash dropped her into the water.

"That was for using Tackle on me and for me landing on my butt." Ash laughed as they splashed water at each other.

From a distance, the rest of the group watched as the two played without a care in the world. "Brock, Ash said something about a plan, what is it?" Max asked inquisitively. "Well...

_Flashback from about 3 hours ago._

_"Brock, I have developed feelings for Latias over these five years, you are the first I told, and I need you to help me." Ash whispered to Brock. He was shocked that he had developed feelings for a pokemon, but he decided to let Ash continue and nodded._

_"Good, I need you to help me make the first move, make it so that I will bring Latias to the beach later, so push me towards her and you know what will happen next." Brock began to drool until Ash smacked him upside the head._

_"Brock, do not go perverted this time. So you know the plan right? Short and sweet, now I'll have to go to the toilet."_

_Brock nodded and looked at Ash before showing a smile. 'Don't worry Ash, doing things like this is **my** specialty.' He thought._

_Flashback end_

"Oh, so Ash wants you to become matchmaker for him and Latias? Can I join? Can I? Can I?" Dawn squealed and began to barrage Brock with her questions.

"Oh, Ash will probably kill me for this, but fine..." Brock whined.

The girls shot each other a smile, and began to run towards Ash.

Latias and Ash were still having their splash fight, when Ash sensed the three girls coming towards him. 'Looks like Brock hired some infantry... never mind. It will get the job done better than Brock himself anyway.' Ash thought as he used his hands to fire yet another small blast of water at Latias. The girls then pushed Ash's back and he fell towards the only person (pokemon?) near him.

Seconds felt like minutes, and minutes felt like hours. Ash fell on Latias, their lips touching, as they felt total bliss for what seemed like an eternity. When Ash eventually got up, he was blushing a billion shades of red, and so was Latias. 'Mission Accomplished Brock, I am going to take Toxicroak's ball for five women for you, Brock.' He made a mental note to himself as he saw the three girls running towards the group and getting away.

-**W-What was that about?- **Latias mustered up the courage to speak.

"I believe we just, uh... kissed?" Ash asked, both were blushing even more now, if that was possible.

-**Umm, yeah... Let's just forget this happened, okay?- **She asked Ash, who nodded, but he felt like a knife had stabbed his chest... 'Do you have feelings for me, Latias? Only time will tell...' Ash was thinking that he had made a grave mistake.

Ash and Latias made their way back to the hotel, where Brock and the others are.

"Ash, was today good?" Brock asked teasingly.

"Mission accomplished, Toxicroak won't be bothering you for at most five women, Garchomp will have him pinned down, so resistance is futile for him." Ash whispered to him with a smirk. Brock was so happy he jumped out of the chair he was sitting on and danced like a leprechaun. "Toxicroak's pokeball, please," Ash told Brock. He nodded and handed him a pokeball. Ash then went out to the fields with Latias and called out Garchomp and Toxicroak.

"Garchomp, can you pin him down for as long as you can? Don't mistake me Toxicroak, this is one hundred percent training! I did this on my pokemon, so it could make you stronger!" Ash said to Toxicroak and Garchomp. Toxicroak nodded and let Garchomp pin him down and tried to break free, but to no avail. Garchomp smirked and continued to hold him down.

**-Hey Ash, who are you battling tomorrow?- **Latias asked him, her mind almost forgetting what had happened before at the beach.

"Not yet, but I can check." He replied and looked at the television. It was in the evening, so the next day's match was going to be shown. -**So who is it?- **Latias asked again. Ash felt like he hesitated to say it, but he eventually did.

"It's the Hoenn Champion Wallace," he replied with a slight bit of fear.

**-Hey, no worries, I'll be beside you at the match, I'll stay invisible, but at least you would know I'm always with you at the match.-** She added with a cheery attitude.

"Thanks Latias, now who wants some dinner?" Everyone sweatdropped and nodded, Ash went to the fields and recalled Garchomp and Toxicroak, praising Toxicroak to make his lie believable, after that they headed for the five star all-you-can-eat buffet. During the dinner, about half of the total amount of food was consumed by Ash and Latias, the manager of the hotel, who was coincidentally there, thought they did not have enough money to pay for all that, Ash, upon hearing that, gave the manager fifty thousand pokedollars and went out of the buffet.

"Snorlaxes are nothing compared to us, right Latias?" Ash asked cheerfully.

-**Yeah! We should do this three times a day!- **She agreed and gave Ash a high-five.

"Since you do not have a room yet, I guess you'll be staying in my room." Ash said, with a hint of blush on his face.

-**Yeah... What's the matter? Your face looks a bit red... If it is about just now I don't mind...-** She asked Ash.

"Well...There's only one bed..."Ash stuttered his face flushed with red. Brock, being the pervert he was, erupted into a nosebleed that sent him flying about five feet. Latias smiled inwardly and blushed. She was going to share the bed with Ash!  
>"Pervert... typical Brock. So what's the result of the five women? Five slap marks?" Ash said with a teasing voice.<p>

"Nope, five phone numbers!" Brock answered cheerfully, as he took out a paper. Sure enough, he had five phone numbers.

"Brock, I'm impressed by your 'skill' now, all you got was slap marks back then..." Ash laughed, along with the rest of the group. He then let out a yawn, then tried to pick his pokemon for tomorrow.

"Dragonite and Pikachu and Lucario are a must, but I am a loss for the other three..." Ash whined as he continued to glance through his variety of pokemon.

-**How about Torterra, Gliscor and ...-** She said.

"That's it! Thanks Latias!" He said and gave her a hug, which she gladly returned. Ash went down to register his pokemon and went into the room. Ash changed into his sleeping clothes and went into the bed. Latias soon followed.

"Good night Latias."

-**Good night Ash.-**

Within a few minutes, Latias was asleep, but Ash was still awake. He decided to take one look at Latias, 'She looks so beautiful when sleeping...' was Ash's last thought before giving Latias a goodnight peck on the forehead before dozing off as well, dreaming about his battle with Wallace.

And that's it for this chapter! Its my longest one written for now(almost 2000 words), definitely not going to be the longest for long! And my life's kind of great now, anyways stay tuned for my next chapter: Ash Vs. Hoenn Champion Wallace!

Mega T-Rex


	6. Chapter 6

A hello again to everyone! I made a mistake when I said Latias's kids, she adopted them. Thanks to Storylover Vodhr- Dux Ducis for pointing it out! Enjoy the sixth chapter of the fanfic!

Chapter 6: Facing a water Pokemon Master!

Ash woke up with Latias by his side, still sleeping. He smiled at the sight and whispered to her, "If you do not wake up soon, I'll gobble every last piece of food in the buffet." Her eyes immediately fluttered opened and began to shape-shift into her normal human-guise. They walked to the buffet, side by side, with Pikachu on Ash's shoulder.

-**So...when is the match?- **Latias asked inquisitively.

"About eleven in the morning, so we have plenty of time to eat." Ash said with a grin on his face. They looked at each other and issued a silent challenge to each other. They grinned, and went to the buffet. Luckily, there was half of the food left, ready to be massacred by the two figures opening the door to the buffet.

"Hey Ash, what took you so long?" Misty asked Ash.

"I wonder..." he said as he gobbled his eleventh sandwich in almost perfect sync with Latias. The buffet was filled with eating sounds for the next thirty minutes, or so. Ash then looked at the clock, and saw it was 10:45 Am.

"Oh no. Let's dash out of here!" Ash said as he bolted out of the room.

**-Okay!- **Latias said as she transformed into her real form and turned invisible, following Ash.

Within ten minutes, Ash was there, he was at the stadium where semi-finals were held, miraculously not out of breath, but looking as though nothing had happened. He walked into the gate, with Latias behind him. He was ready for today's battle.

He walked in and saw Wallace walk in as well. He had told his pokemon the night before that this battle was Champion level, and they had to strike full force. His pokemon nodded with enthusiasm, they wanted a real challenge.

"We see two very talented challengers here, on the red corner, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" The crowd cheered loudly when they heard his name.

"And on the green corner, Wallace, the Champion of the Hoenn region and from Sootopolis Town!" The MC announced. The crowd possibly cheered louder.

"This is a full six on six battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Champion Wallace of Sootopolis City! Substitutions are allowed! Begin the match!"

"I will not go easy on you, Ash. Go Wailord!" Wallace sent out his massive whale pokemon. The whale was almost half the size of the stadium, which was huge.

"Same here, Wallace. Pikachu, let's go!" Ash said as Pikachu hopped from his shoulder and got into a battle stance.  
>"Let's start, Wailord use Hydro Pump!" Wallace ordered. Wailord opened its mouth and sent out a colossal wave of water.<p>

"Pikachu, Thunder on yourself and then use Volt Tackle." Ash said calmly. Pikachu gave a smirk as it activated its Thunder Armor, just like it was used when fighting Tate and Liza, then it spun and charged headfirst with thunder surrounding its body, three times larger than usual. The wave of water evaporated when it touched the crackling thunder. Pikachu slammed into Wailord causing a gigantic explosion, enveloping the entire stadium.

"No, Wailord!" Wallace cried. The result showed a panting Wailord and Pikachu still having its Thunder Armor on.

"Now Pikachu, use your signature move: Bolt Flare!" The crowd looked at Ash confusingly, they had never heard of the attack before.

"Wailord, use Surf on every direction!" Wallace shouted in desperation.

Wailord sent out waves of water at Pikachu, but all evaporated on contact. Pikachu started using Volt Tackle, but it instead ran around Wailord, so fast it created many copies of itself. After ten seconds or so, The ground around Wailord was filled with a yellow aura, and Wallace only realized what was going to happen at that time. Pikachu sent out a weak spark towards the ground, and a gigantic column of pure electricity enveloped Wailord and shattered the clouds. When the electricity cleared, Wailord was without a doubt fainted. Pikachu was a bit tired, but still ready to fight.

The crowd stared in awe of Pikachu's power. It was simply dominating if put into words.

"What an amazing display of power!" The MC shouted. The crowd erupted into a huge applause for Ash.

"Good Job Wailord, Return. Ash, that was simply amazing, but it does not end here. Go Whiscash!" Wallace said, Releasing his Whiscash.

"Pikachu, you think you can handle this Whiscash?" Ash asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Pika Pikachu!" It said in determination, its cheeks sparking.

"This battle will be between Pikachu and Whiscash! Begin!"

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Ash commanded.

"Whiscash, take it and when Pikachu lands on the ground, use Earthquake." Wallace said calmly.

Whiscash grunted in pain when the Iron Tail hit it, but retaliated with an Earthquake, which Pikachu took the full brunt of the attack. It was too much for it and fainted.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! The winner is Whiscash!" The referee announced.

"Pikachu, you really were amazing. Take a nice long rest." Ash said as he placed Pikachu on his shoulder to rest.

"Now, I'll show you another nice treat, Wallace. Go Sceptile!" Ash said as he released Sceptile.

"The battle between Sceptile and Whiscash will now begin!"

"Whiscash, use Ice Beam."  
>"Dodge and use Leaf Storm."<p>

Sceptile disappeared in an instant, leaving the icy beam to strike thin air. Sceptile appeared not a second later with its tail glowing. It released hundreds of sharp leaves, all of them hit Whiscash on its mark. Whiscash screamed in pain from the quad effective attack. Wallace's face turned from a confident one to a face of shock.

"Whiscash quick! Use Earth Power!" Wallace cried out to Whiscash who was now on the verge of fainting. Whiscash used its tail to slam to the ground and caused cracks to appear, with a yellow outline on them.

"Sceptile, when the rocks appear, dodge them, then use Leaf Blade."

Sceptile dodged every one of them like it was child's play and sped towards Whiscash at a blinding speed. It slammed its two green glowing blades on Whiscash and sent him flying ten feet into a wall, causing a dent on it. Whiscash was then without a doubt fainted.

"Whiscash is unable to battle! The winner is Sceptile!"

The crowd burst into applause at Sceptile's incredible speed and strength, Sceptile just smirked at the response coming from the crowd.

"What an amazing display of speed and strength from Ash's Sceptile!" The MC shouted from above.

"Great job Whiscash, you did a great job." Wallace recalled Whiscash and enlarged another pokeball.

"Go, Ludicolo!"

"Sceptile, good job, return." Ash recalled Sceptile and released another pokeball.

"Dragonite, Go!" He said as he released his pseudo-legendary flying and dragon shiny dual type. The crowd ooh-ed and ahh-ed at the shiny Dragonite. 'Be careful Wallace, he's my third strongest...' Ash thought with a smirk.

"The battle between Dragonite and Ludicolo will now begin!"

"Ludicolo, use Ice Beam!" Wallace commanded, hoping for a direct hit.

"Dragonite, dodge it and use Aerial Ace!"

Dragonite disappeared and the Ice Beam, like before, struck only thin air. Dragonite reappeared from behind, and struck Ludicolo, who winced in pain.

"Ludicolo! Use Razor Pump!" Wallace commanded Ludicolo to use his combination of Razor Leaf and Hydro Pump together.

"Not bad, Dragonite, use Flame Edge!"  
>Ludicolo sent out a torrent of water followed by razor-sharp leaves towards Dragonite while Dragonite surrounded itself with flaming sharp rocks before colliding with the Razor Pump and resulting in an explosion.<p>

"Now Dragonite, use Hyper Impact!" Ash commanded.

Dragonite smirked as it surrounded itself with a veil of purple and gold energy while it fired a Hyper Beam. The streaks of energy was channeled into the Hyper Beam as the orange beam with the veil of energy was headed for Ludicolo.

"Quick Ludicolo, use Protect!"

Ludicolo quickly formed an invisible shield of energy while The Hyper Impact just crashed through it and hit it's mark on Ludicolo's face. A gigantic mushroom cloud was caused by the sheer force of the Hyper Impact. Ash cleared the smoke with his Aura and a fainted Ludicolo was shown with a still unscathed Dragonite.

"Ludicolo is unable to battle! The winner is Ash from Pallet Town! Seeing that the green corner has lost three of his pokemon, we will now take a short interval of thirty minutes!" The MC shouted from above.

Wallace and Ash walked back into their respective lockers and sat there to rest, with Latias following Ash.

-**Ashie, who are you going to pick for the next battle?- **Latias asked him.

"I would like using Lucario, so I think I would go with him." Ash answered as he saw his friends walk towards him, with their parents along. Their parents were happy to see him as they hugged him one by one. Professor Oak then barraged Ash with questions.

"Grandpa, I think you should give him a break..." Gary reminded the Oak.

"Yeah, I'm sorry my boy, just my researcher self kicking on overdrive."

"It's alright, Professor. Now Gary, I believe you wanted me to explain how I did these combinations?" Ash asked, he got several nods at this.

Ash and Latias chuckled as Ash started.

"Well, Pikachu just used the power from the Volt Tackle to generate an extremely condensed amount of energy surrounding the opponent with electricity. Then Pikachu used a spark to trigger the column, releasing all the electricity at once. The technique is so powerful, it can reduce a mountain to ashes with ease. As for Flame Edge and Hyper Impact, it was basically channeling energy to these attacks. Flame Edge is forming rocks and when you form them, make them with the breath you use for Flamethrower. For Hyper Impact, when the Hyper Beam is released, the power of the Giga Impact will contain the energy of the Hyper Beam, making it able to move due to the user controlling the Giga Impact. It is one of my most devastating techniques, next to Bolt Flare of course." He finished.

Gary and the others were shocked by the detail of the explanations given. The old Ash will never talk like that.

"Well if you'll excuse us, we have a match to finish..." Ash said with a chuckle.

They nodded as Ash and Latias walked out into the open again.  
>"This is the second part of the six-on-six battle between Ash of Pallet Town and Champion Wallace from Sootopolis City! Begin the match!"<br>"Go Lucario!" Ash said as he released Lucario.

"Go Tentacruel!" Wallace released his jellyfish pokemon.

"Start with Toxic Spikes!" Tentacruel released hundreds of spikes to the ground as it began to affect Lucario.

"Lucario use Extremespeed with Thunder Spheres."

-**At once Master.-** Lucario telepathed to him as he began to circle around Tentacruel with only the electricity visible. Ten Aura Spheres crackling with electricity were fired at Tentacruel at once as Lucario appeared at Ash's side once again. The audience gasped as they saw Lucario move at an even greater speed than Sceptile. Those Thunder Spheres were sent at an interval not more than a millisecond. Tentacruel closed its eyes as it braced itself. The explosion was gigantic and the audience had to cover their eyes. Tentacruel was panting, panting but still conscious.

"Tentacruel! Use Hyper Beam!" Wallace said as he cried out.

"Lucario, use Thunder Spear to end it," Ash said with a smirk.

Lucario used his aura to make a spear and filled it with electricity from the Thunder Punch, then sent it flying towards Tentacruel, while Tentacruel fired a large orange beam at Lucario. Both attacks passed each other and hit each other, forming two large explosions at each side, with Lucario's noticeably bigger. When the dust cleared, a fifteen foot crater was around Tentacruel while a ten foot crater surrounded Lucario. Lucario had a few scratches but was still able to put up a good fight.

"Tentacruel is unable to battle! Lucario wins!"

"Tentacruel, you did great, return. Go Gyarados!" Ash stood there motionlessly as he saw a Gyarados again, it had been two years since he fought one.

"Lucario, let's finish this fast." Ash said with a little cold tone.

-**Master, do not be afraid, this was not the same one that killed your mother, so relax.-** Lucario said to him.

"I understand, let's go." Ash said, returning to his normal tone.

"Gyarados, use Hydro Pump!"

"Lucario, use Aura Spear Explosion." Ash said as he called out Lucario's strongest attack.

Lucario nodded as it rapidly created Aura Spears and placed them on the ground, surrounding Gyarados. Gyarados fired blasts of water at Lucario but they only touched air. Lucario then took a giant leap into the air and fired an Aura Sphere at Gyarados. The Aura Sphere exploded on Gyarados's face, causing the Aura Spears nearby to explode as well.

'He's finished.' Ash thought as he saw Gyarados drop to the ground.

"Gyarados is unable to battle, Lucario is the winner!"

"Good job Gyarados, return. Go Milotic!" Wallace said as he sent out his ace in the hole.

"Lucario, I'm proud of you. Return. Go Dragonite!" Ash said as he sent out his pseudo-legend for a re-appearance.

"Milotic, Ice Beam!"

"Dragonite, Flame Edge!"

Milotic fired an icy cold beam while Dragonite countered with flaming hot razor sharp stones. The two attacks collided and resulted in an explosion.

"Dragonite, activate Thunder Armor."

"Milotic, use Hydro Pump!"

Dragonite used Thunder on itself, enveloping it with electricity. Dragonite smirked as he retaliated with a Thunderbolt to fight off the Hydro Pump, the Thunderbolt blasted through the water and hit Milotic, which cried out in pain. When the attack ended, Milotic was still able to put up a good fight, with a few scratches.

"Milotic, use Ice Pump!"

"Dragonite, counter with Thunder Rush!"  
>Milotic fired an icy cold beam with a torrent of water enveloping it while Dragonite Surrounded itself with the familiar color of blue in the Dragon Rush and channeled its energy from the Thunder Armor to the Dragon Rush. The beam hit Dragonite, who winced in pain from the quad effective attack, but continued on to hit Milotic. The attack hit its mark which caused another explosion. Dragonite was covered in a few scratches after the impact while Milotic was bruised and on the verge of fainting.<p>

"Milotic, use your Ice Pulse!"  
>"Dragonite, use Twister Rush!"<p>

Dragonite used its tail to form a Twister, then dived into it and used Dragon Rush, the blue streak enveloping the entire Twister. Milotic Fired a icy blue orb with water to Dragonite and it slammed onto it full force, it did not seem to do anything, as the force of the Dragon Rush and the Twister had reduced its power greatly. Milotic and Wallace could only wait as the devastating attack enveloped Milotic. The explosion made a giant mushroom cloud, just like the Hyper Impact. When the smoke cleared, Milotic was clearly beaten and fainted, while Dragonite has suffered a few more injury marks, but able to fight.

"Milotic is unable to battle, Dragonite wins! Seeing that Wallace is out of pokemon, Ash Ketchum wins the round!"

The crowd erupted into a deafening applause. Wallace walked to Ash and shook his hand.

"Ash, your pokemon commanded grace and skill, it was spectacular." Wallace said to Ash.

"Thanks Wallace, I will go all the way!" Ash said as they walked back to their respective hotels, with Latias tagging along behind Ash. When Ash reached the hotel, he saw an eager Professor Oak, awed parents, May and Dawn looking at him with an evil smile, and Misty and Gary wanting to bombard him with questions.

"Oh...Crap..." Was Ash heard before he was pummeled with questions.

And that's the end of the sixth Chapter! Sorry I took so long to update, yesterday was my father's birthday, and today I had quite some homework. But in the end I still got it out! The suggestions are still open! Btw, that ends the chapter before Ash fights Tobias, so you can continue voting! Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter of The Returned legend!

Mega T-Rex


	7. Chapter 7

Happy Chinese New Year everyone! Thanks for the positive reviews and tips on how to improve my writing! My Red Packet for you today is: Another Altoshippy chapter! :D(Guess from the title you can guess what it is. *wink*) Another thing though, since its CNY I'll be busy until Wednesday, when school reopens. Though I'll work on this fanfic once in a while. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 7: A Confession

Ash thought for a moment. 'Ugh, May and Dawn should want me to give them contest tips, Brock should want to study the pokemon food I made, Misty and Gary would possibly want a rematch...and fail, their parents, I have no idea. And Professor Oak and Max, they would probably barrage me with questions about my pokemon.' He took a deep breath and waited.

"Ash, where were you before you left?" They all asked in unison. 'Well, this is a surprise.' He thought, Pikachu reappearing on his shoulder after being healed.

" I left to train in the mountains after exterminating Team Rocket." Ash said plainly.

Everyone's, except Latias's, Max's, May's, Misty's, Gary's and Brock's eyes popped out wide, though theirs were close to popping.

"So... the person, Mirage Trainer is you Ash?" Norman, May's father, asked Ash.

"Yeah, I don't really like the name though." He replied, not really giving a care.

"That and one more thing. How, did you defeat Giovanni?"

"Easy, his pokemon weren't trained. He was just like a crazy rich man, only hiring grunts to train THEIR pokemon, not his."

"So, could we visit the headquarters?"

"I don't see why not. They have some fancy stuff there anyway. I'll just use my Gallade to teleport us there." They nodded and put their questions aside, while Ash sent out his Gallade. In a flash, they were in front of a massive building in a forest, with a big R on the building.  
>"Great Job Gallade, return." Ash said as he recalled Gallade.<p>

"So everyone, don't worry. I disarmed all the traps over here, so we can split up without worry. I'll go with Latias, Brock goes with his parents, May and Max goes with theirs, and Gary and Misty goes with Misty's sisters."

They nodded and went into the building, their figures disappearing from sight.

"I guess I could show the highlights..."

-**Aww Ashy, why did you separate us from them?- **Latias asked with a playful pout.

"Well, I guess the appropriate answer is that I could make do with some time, just the both of us." Ash said, blushing. Latias was in a deeper shade of red than Ash, after hearing him say that.

-**So where's the first highlight?-**

"It's a gigantic water park upstairs, there's an elevator straight ahead."

They walked into an elevator, which took them to the fifteenth floor. When they went out, a water park, which was almost ten floors high, was in front of their eyes.

**-I'm going to change Ashy, don't peek!- **Latias said, giggling.

"You don't peek either!" Was the reply from Ash coming from the boy's changing room. Ash changed into his swimming trunks while Latias just shapeshifted into her human form with swimming clothes.

"Race you to the pool!" Ash said as he saw Latias, taking off into the pool.

**-No fair! Come back here you cheater!-** was the reply from Latias as she tried to chase Ash. Ash took into the air with a mighty leap and dived into the water.  
>"Ahh! Still as comfortable as always!" Ash said as he was in the water. Latias then tackled him from behind and they both fell into the water, both got up, laughing.<p>

-**Race you to the giant slide!-** Latias said, giggling.

"Come back here, cheater!" Ash exclaimed, getting out of the water and chasing her.

-**Revenge for last time!-** Latias giggled while sticking her tongue out at him playfully. They reached the top of the climb, where the start of the slide was placed at.

The slide was going straight down and then it shot up, where the person will be airborne before landing on a few slippery but soft pads, and falling into a 4m deep pool.

"Why not we ride this together?" Ash said with a smirk.

**-Sure, sounds like fun.-** Latias said with a grin.

They slid down at the same time, the slide big enough to hold two people at the same time. When they flew off the ramp, Latias was screaming while Ash was chuckling. They reached the landing point without much effort and fell into the hole, causing a giant splash.

"Well that was fun. On to the next highlight!" Ash said as he struck a heroic pose, using his aura to dry him up.

-**Okay!-** She responded happily, shapeshifting into her pokemon form. They walked beside each other and went into a series of rooms. Surprisingly, they found May, Dawn and Max with their parents. Their faces turned into wide grins when they saw them together. Dawn whispered what plan they had conjured up to get them together. Ash immediately blushed while Latias just looked at him clueless, wondering what Dawn had told him.

"Hey Latias, why not test out these rooms? For instance, the non-psychic and dragon dual type room?" Ash suddenly asked. Latias shrugged and entered the room with Ash. They suddenly heard the door behind them creak and lock, as well as a laughing Dawn, May and Max while amused Caroline(May and Max's mother), Norman and Johanna(Dawn's mother).

"Let us out of here!" Ash exclaimed so that they can hear.

"Password please..." Was the sound of a laughing Dawn coming from the other end.

"Let's see... Dawn is the best coordinator in the pokemon universe?"

"Nope, but thank you so much for the compliment!" Dawn took a bow and continued to sit on a chair she conveniently_ borrowed_ from Giovanni's room.

"Hmm... Open Sesame?"  
>"Nope!"<p>

Ash sighed as he plopped himself on the floor, as did Latias.

"You know, since we're going to be stuck here for a while, I guess I got to tell you something." Ash whispered to Latias. He then could see them watching with interest, with Max with a nerdy grin and a video camera.

-**Well, what is it?-**  
>"You know when I was in the Kanto Region, right?" She nodded.<p>

"Well, I got to have help from Jessie, James and Meowth to get a gym badge, as well as wear a dress." He could hear Latias bursting out in laughter and the sound of face-palming in the other room. Ash then turned towards them and mouthed 'Sorry to disappoint you.' to them. Latias finally controlled her breathing after a while and urged Ash to continue.

"And another time, Brock was looking at me with a 'pedophile' face. I am telling you, it did not go well..." Ash grimaced. Latias roared in laughter while telling him -**Stop... telling... jokes... can't... breathe...-** As she rolled over in laughter.

"Psst, Brave Warrior, just tell your long lost love your secret!" The voice of James appeared in Ash's ears, he was blushing so hard he thought his skin would not return to normal. Luckily, he was hidden behind a table so nobody could see him. He smirked as he saw the silhouettes of Jessie, James and Meowth behind him. They were cloaked using a device. Dawn suddenly released her Quilava(which had evolved from Cyndaquil) and told it to use Heat Wave. It smiled and complied, making the locked room hotter.

"Dawn... When I get out you are **SO** into trouble!" Ash told her with a large anime vein on his head.

"Wrong password!" She said with a cheeky grin.

"Latias, I have to tell you one last secret. It's one that I have been keeping for five years." She nodded, expecting what was next.

"Latias, I-" Ash started as he quickly withdrew.

-**Come on, what happened to the confident and brave Ash Ketchum I knew for so long?- **She pouted at Ash.

"I get it... Latias, I...I love someone."

-**Wow! Who? Who? Who?- **She shouted with a grin plastered on her face, though she was internally hoping it was her.

"Let me give you a clue... The person I love is the one in front of me right now." Ash said, stuttering. Latias stared at him before tackling him before sealing their lips in a kiss that lasted for what seemed to be an eternity.

"I love you Latias."

-**I love you too Ash Ketchum.-**

"Password Correct!" Was the sound of Dawn exclaiming and unlocking the door. They got up and walked towards the amused Dawn, May, Max(Who got it all on tape), Caroline, Norman and Johanna.

"I really shouldn't know if I should be happy or angry at you for this Dawn, but thank you for helping us getting what we should have gotten a long time ago."

"Aw, it was nothing!" Dawn resumed her cheery bubbly attitude and saw that it was 6 pm in the evening.

"Dinner time!" Ash and Latias said, holding hands(paws?) and calling out Gallade to teleport them to Brock and the others, and back to the hotel. When they saw what was on the board, Ash broke into a wide grin. He was facing Drake, the former most powerful in the Hoenn Elite Four and now in the Chosen Eight. The Chosen Eight is the eight most powerful pokemon trainers in the entire world, with Tobias as the best. Ash did a little research and found Drake was the sixth most powerful. He was expecting a good challenge.

-**Ashy, tomorrow you'll be facing Mister Big Bad Moustache Man!-** Latias said, giving Ash a kiss on the cheek. Brock, Misty, Gary, The three sisters, Flint(Brock's father) and Lola(Brock's Mother) were shocked by what they had seen, while the others were rolling on the floor, laughing about how Latias described Drake.

"Okay, snap out of it. Latias and I are together..." Ash snapped his fingers in front of them to snap them out of their trance. Brock immediately ran to a corner and began to sulk about how his apprentice got a girl before he did. Ash patted Brock's shoulder, assuring him about how he would be able to get a girl in no time, as Latias tapped Ash's shoulder and reminded about his grumbling tummy. Ash stood up and dashed to the restaurant, ready to give the hotel a big food deflation.

Yay, Ash finally confessed! Hope you like the idea of the Chosen Eight though. I already decided Drake's team, and Latias describing Drake just popped into my head, anyway, expect the next chapter longer than Ash vs. Wallace, and expect it within the next seven days!

Mega T-Rex


	8. Chapter 8

Hello again! Another major chapter! :D The mystery pokemon WILL be revealed on this chapter, don't be sad if yours did not come out, it will somehow show up sooner or later. Anyways enjoy this new chapter of The Returned legend! P.S. lightningblade49 are you a psychic? You read my mind...

Chapter 8: A legend unleashed

Ash saw the radiance of the light pass through the stadium, today was the day he would fight Drake, the sixth of the Chosen Eight, with Latias, beside him. Before the match started, Latias gave him a peck on the cheek and some 'words of advice'.

-**Don't lost to that Mister Big Bad Moustache Man!-** Her 'advice' still ringed in his head as he chuckled and walked into the stadium.

"Ash, don't lose or I'll pummel you!" Misty called from the bleachers. Ash laughed and nodded. He saw Drake coming out of the other end and smirked. He was ready and was not going to be the loser for today. The stadium was packed with spectators, shouting Ash or Drake's name. Drake was in his normal sailor uniform, like usual.

"Ash, I won't go easy on you..." Drake shouted to Ash.

"Same here! Mister Big Bad Moustache Man," Ash whispered the last part to Pikachu, who fell down laughing so hard. Drake gave him a confused look but shook it off. They then heard the MC shout.

"What a wonderful day to start a spectacular match! The sun is shining bright today, and we have two shining aces here! From the red corner, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town! And we have Drake from the world's most talented organization, the Chosen Eight!" The crowd cheered even louder, due to hearing Drake from the Chosen Eight.

"This match shall be a six-on-six battle between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Drake from the Chosen Eight! Substitutions are allowed! Begin the match!"

"Kingdra, go!" Drake called out his first pokemon.

"Water and Dragon, huh... Garchomp, go!" Ash said as he called out his second strongest pseudo-legend pokemon.

"Let's start with an Ice Beam Kingdra!"

"Let's use a Flame Edge to counter and a Dragon Claw to hit it."

Kingdra fired an icy cold beam at Garchomp who countered it by sending sharp flaming rocks towards it, disintegrating the icy beam. Garchomp then tried to attack it by its glowing claws.

"Kingdra, use Agility!"

Kingdra disappeared in a flash and appeared but disappeared in a few milliseconds.

"Garchomp, send the rocks in every direction!"

Garchomp nodded and used a Dragon Rush on the Flame Edge, shattering the flaming sharp rocks and those fragments shot everywhere. They heard a grunt that was a few meters from Garchomp, signaling a hit.

"Garchomp, use Earthquake."

"Kingdra use Dragon Pulse!"

Kingdra sent out a green pulse of energy which Garchomp dodged with ease, and Garchomp slammed into the ground with force that tore the ground open, with Kingdra with it. Kingdra emerged a few seconds later, bruised a little but still able to fight.

"Kingdra, use Blizzard!"

"Garchomp, finish it with a Flame Impact."

Kingdra sent out thousands of snowflakes at Garchomp's way, who dodged them and gold, purple and red streaks emerged from Garchomp, who then slammed into Kingdra. Kingdra then got up, almost defeated.

"Kingdra, Hyper Beam!"

"Garchomp, use Brick Break for the Hyper Beam and then use Dragon Rush."

Kingdra sent out an orange beam which Garchomp split into half with Brick Break and Garchomp enveloped itself in a blue energy before slamming into Kingdra, knocking it out.

"Kingdra is unable to battle! Garchomp is the winner!"

"Good job Kingdra, return. Go! Flygon!" Drake said as he called out his insect-like dragon.

"I see... Good job Garchomp, return. Go Glalie!" Ash sent out his ice-type pokemon.

"Flygon, use DragonBreath!"

"Glalie, Dodge it and use Hail."

Glalie dodged the powerful green streaks easily and snowflakes start to fall on the battlefield. Flygon felt a little hurt when the flakes made contact but still stood strong.

"Flygon, now use Flamethrower." Drake commanded.

"Glalie, use Water Pulse and then use Ice Beam."

Flygon shot out a stream of fire at Glalie while Glalie fired a blue orb of water. Both attacks exploded and cancelled each other out. Glalie then appeared behind Flygon and shot out an icy cold beam that hit its mark. Flygon cried out in pain from the quad effective attack. Flygon, on instinct, used Flamethrower on Glalie, who cried out in pain as well.

"Glalie, now use Ice Pulse!"

"Flygon, use Hyper Beam!"

Glalie shot out a watery ball with an icy aura while Flygon shot out an orange beam. Both attacks cancelled each other out as it formed an explosion, blocking view.

"Glalie, use Sheer Cold."

"Flygon, try to dodge it!"

Glalie appeared behind Flygon and spun around at a high speed, sending a huge wave of snow in all directions. Flygon was shown frozen and knocked out.

"Flygon is unable to battle! The winner is Glalie!"  
>"Good job Flygon, return. Go Charizard!" Drake released his Kanto fire starter.<p>

"Glalie, great. Return. Go Garchomp!"

"This battle will be between Charizard and Garchomp! Begin the match!"

"Charizard, start off with a Flamethrower!"

"Garchomp, use Brick Break to cleave it and use Dragon Rush!"

Charizard sent out a blast of fire which Garchomp cleaved into two, like Kingdra's Hyper Beam, and Garchomp then surrounded itself with a blue aura before slamming into Charizard. Charizard cried out in pain as it suffered some damage.

"Charizard, now use Flare Blitz!"

"Garchomp, use dig and follow it up with a Giga Impact!"

Charizard charged at Garchomp with a speed deemed impossible, and surrounded itself with a flaming aura before hitting Garchomp, who used a Brick Break for defense, winced in pain. Charizard felt a bit of damage as the recoil took its toll.

"That's some fast Charizard... Garchomp, use Stone Edge."

"Charizard, try to dodge them!"

Garchomp sent out two dozen razor sharp rocks, Charizard dodged almost all of them easily, one or two hitting it. Charizard winced a little from the quad effective hit.

"Charizard, use Blast Burn!"

"Garchomp, Giga Break!"

Charizard sent out a giant blast of flame towards Garchomp while Garchomp 's fins glowed white before they were filled with golden and purple energy. Garchomp held its fins in a defensive stance and waited for the hit. The Blast Burn made contact with the Giga Break and the Giga Break absorbed most of the energy, but the flame, now equivalent to a regular Flamethrower, hit Garchomp, who growled in pain and frustration.

"Charizard, use Flare Blitz one last time!"

"Garchomp, use Stone Edge!"

Charizard charged at Garchomp with a bursting aura, while Garchomp surrounded itself with sharp rocks, then firing it at Charizard. With Charizard only a few centimeters away, it caused an explosion at close range, damaging both pokemon. When the dust cleared, a fallen Charizard was beside a still standing Garchomp.

"Charizard is unable to battle! Seeing that Drake has lost three of his pokemon, we will now take a short fifteen minute intermission!"

Both trainers walked back into their lockers, Latias tagging along Ash. When Ash walked into his room, he released his pokemon, except the sixth.

-**Hey Mister Pokemon Master! Did that big bad moustache man scare you?-** Latias asked in a teasing tone, while snuggling up to Ash.

"Nope, I beat his three pokemon without losing one of mine!" He struck a heroic pose and his friends, who just walked in, laughed. Ash chatted with his friends about the battle and it was time to battle again. Latias gave him one last peck before they headed out again.

"This is the second part of the battle between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Drake of the Chosen Eight! Begin the match!"

"Dragonite, let's go!" Ash called out his shiny dragon.

"Dragonite, time to battle!" Drake called out his similar dragon.

"Dragonite, let's start with an Ice Punch!" Ash commanded.

"Dragonite, counter with Flamethrower!" Drake responded.

The shiny dragon flew towards the orange dragon with an icy fist, while the orange dragon retaliated with a blast of flame, which Ash's Dragonite dodged easily. Ash's Dragonite landed a clean hit on Drake's Dragonite, who cried out in pain from the quad effective hit.

"Dragonite, use Fire Blast!" Drake commanded.  
>"Dragonite, use Aqua Tail and follow it up with a DragonBreath!" Ash responded with a smirk.<p>

Drake's Dragonite shot out a blast of fire with the form of a stick figure, while Ash's Dragonite's tail was filled with water and collided with the Fire Blast, resulting in an explosion. Ash's Dragonite appeared unscathed and fired a stream of green fire at Drake's Dragonite, who cried out in pain.

"Dragonite, use Dragon Rush!" Drake smirked,

"Dragonite, charge two Ice Punches and try to block it!"

Drake's Dragonite flew towards Ash's Dragonite with a blue aura while Ash's Dragonite's two fists were icy cold. Both attacks collided and it seemed to be an even match, forming a giant explosion, both Dragonites falling down to the ground. They got up soon after, neither willing to back down.

"Dragonite, now use Hyper Edge!" Ash said, trying another combination.

"Dragonite, Giga Impact!" Drake responded.

Drake's Dragonite charged towards Ash's Dragonite with gold and purple streaks of energy while Ash's Dragonite formed sharp rocks around its body, with orange orbs of energy around it, an fired them towards Drake's Dragonite, which all of them hit. Drake's Dragonite winced in pain from the sharp rocks, but continued on and collided onto Ash's Dragonite. Ash's Dragonite roared in pain from the hit.

"Dragonite, time to end this... Giga Draco Rush." Ash said in a calm tone.

"Dragonite, be prepared, use Protect!"

Ash's Dragonite surrounded itself with purple, gold and blue energy, while charging a massive orange orb, while Drake's Dragonite formed an invisible green barrier. Ash's Dragonite fired the orange orb, with the energy with it. The orb shattered into hundreds, if not thousands of smaller orbs filled with power. All were headed towards Drake's Dragonite, due to the energy that Ash's Dragonite can control. Drake's eyes widened in surprise in the power that the attack had. The orbs pierced through the Protect like it was butter and collided on Drake's Dragonite. The explosion was so large that it pierced the clouds till the spectators could see nothing but a big hole in the sky, the crater was so deep it could make a Dugtrio's den look like a small pit.

"Dr-Drake's Dragonite is unable to battle! Ash's Dragonite is the winner!"

"Dragonite, wonderful. Return." Both trainers recalled their dragons.

"Go Garchomp!" Both trainers sent out their pseudo-legendary dragon.

"Garchomp, use Dragon Claw!" Drake commanded.

"Intercept it with Brick Break and use Dragon Rush!" Ash responded.

Drake's Garchomp rushed at Ash's Garchomp with glowing claws. Ash's Garchomp blocked the attack with its glowing fins, and charged at Drake's Garchomp with a blue aura. It was a clean hit and Drake's Garchomp winced in pain.

"Now Garchomp, use Draco Meteor!" Drake said with a smile.

"Garchomp, try to dodge it!"

Ash's Garchomp, due to being weakened in its last battle, could only dodge the first few meteors, while getting hit by the others. Ash's Garchomp was out cold after the battle.  
>"Ash's Garchomp is unable to battle! The winner is Drake's Garchomp!"<p>

"Good job Garchomp, return. Go! Dragonite!" Dragonite was now enraged, seeing that Drake's Garchomp has took out his 'sworn brother'.

"Begin the match!"

"Dragonite, Extremespeed with Ice Punch."

"Garchomp, try to block it!"

Dragonite, disappeared in a flash and appeared behind Garchomp, slamming its icy fist into the land shark's back. It roared in pain from the quad effective move. Garchomp then tried to hit Dragonite using Flamethrower, but Dragonite was already back at Ash's side.

"Garchomp, use Stone Edge!"

"Nice move... Dragonite, use Hyper Beam!"

Dragonite fired an orange beam, while Garchomp sent out sharp rocks at Dragonite. The Hyper Beam and the Stone Edge collided and exploded, forming a cloud of dust, blocking view.

"Dragonite, use Hyper Impact!"

"Garchomp, Flamethrower!"

Dragonite sent out an orange beam covered with purple and gold streaks of energy while Garchomp sent a stream of flames towards Dragonite. The Hyper Impact easily cleaved through the Flamethrower and slammed into Garchomp, creating a massive cloud of dust. Garchomp was on one knee after the explosion, panting heavily.

"Garchomp, try a Giga Impact!"

"Dragonite, Ice Punch one last time!"

Garchomp charged towards Dragonite, gold and purple streaks enveloping it. Due to Garchomp being weakened, Dragonite was able to dodge it easily and end the battle with an ice punch.

"Garchomp is unable to battle! Dragonite wins the match!"

"Great job Garchomp, return. Go! Salamence!" Drake smirked as he sent out his strongest pokemon, his powerhouse.

"Dragonite, good job. return. Go! Lucario!"

"Lucario, ExtremeSpeed Icy Sphere Combo."

"Salamence, use Earthquake."

Lucario began to circle around Salamence, but unable to land a hit as Salamence tore the ground. Lucario winced in pain from the super-effective move and jumped on Salamence's back, firing three icy aura spheres before leaping back to Ash. Salamence winced in pain, but it still stood at full strength.

"Salamence, use Flamethrower!"

"Lucario, dodge it!"

Salamence sent a large burst of flame that even Lucario could not dodge, Lucario could only wait as he was enveloped by the fire. Lucario was now down on one knee, panting heavily.

"Lucario, use Dragon Pulse!"

"Salamence, use Dragon Pulse as well."

Lucario sent out a green orb of energy which is almost the same size as Salamance's, both orbs collided before Lucario fell on the ground with a thud.

"Lucario is unable to battle! The winner is Salamence!"

"I see... that Salamence is strong... in that case..." Ash said as he reached out for his sixth pokemon on his belt. He felt the power coming from it.

"This is my sixth and strongest pokemon, Drake. Hope Salamence can withstand it." Ash said with a smirk. Drake only responded with a smile. Dark clouds immediately began to swirl around the sky as he took the pokeball and enlarged it.

"I summon the great Lord Of the Skies!" Ash screamed so that everybody could hear loud and clear. Everybody's eyes widened to the point of popping out when he heard. The referee was searching through his book when he found that legendaries could be used. He sighed and saw the sight. Ash threw the ball and released its contents, it was a green serpentine dragon with ancient markings on it, with two hands sticking out of its wings. It was the legendary dragon Rayquaza.

"Salamence vs. Rayquaza! Begin!"

"Salamence, though it is a legendary dragon it still has the weaknesses of a normal one! Use Dragon Pulse!"

"Stop it and use Flamethrower."

Rayquaza stopped the Dragon Pulse with just its claw and crushed it, and then sent out a massive blast of fire that surpasses a Blast Burn. It hit Salamence who cried out in pain. When the flame cleared, the pool in the stadium has evaporated and Salamence was panting heavily.

"Salamence, use Draco Meteor!"

"Rayquaza, use Elemental Collapse!"

Salamence fired an orange orb of energy and it split into hundreds of other meteors. A few hit Rayquaza harmlessly as it snorted and let loose a deafening roar, its markings glowing as it fired a beam that consists of a colossal Solar Beam by Groudon, A massive Hydro Pump by Kyogre and the Hyper Beam by Rayquaza itself.

The three attacks melded together and slammed into Salamence, instantly knocking it out. The explosion was catastrophic, if not for Rayquaza controlling its strength, the whole island would have been history.

"S-Salamence is unable to bat-battle! R-Rayquaza is the winner!" The referee stuttered, completely awestruck by the amount of power Rayquaza had.

Drake recalled his Salamence while Ash recalled Rayquaza. Drake then walked up to Ash and shook his hand.

"Ash, you certainly have grown up. But remember, I am the sixth most powerful in the Chosen Eight, the strongest is Tobias, be careful, I must say, hope we will meet again." Drake said and left the stadium, a grin plastered on his face.

Ash walked into the hotel and saw the faces of Norman, Caroline, Professor Oak, Misty's sisters, Johanna, Flint, Lola, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Misty and Gary staring at him. He sighed, he already knew what the question was. He got a cup of coffee and sat on a chair.

"I guess I have a few questions?"

And that is the end of the chapter! Yes, the legendary is Rayquaza. It is tied till the chapter before this one. Anyways, I GTG now, expect the next chapter at Wednesday, 25th January 2012! :D

Mega T-Rex


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry I haven't been updating lately. Homework and the Chinese New Year had been hindering my progress... anyways, enjoy the next chapter of The Returned legend!

P.S. I do not own FrostFire, it belongs to SupernalGodzilla.

Chapter 9: Frenzy

"WHERE DID YOU CATCH RAYQUAZA?" They all screamed at once, Ash and Latias's ears almost to the point of bleeding.

"Chill, guys, let's start with my little story..."

_Flashback_

_"Now let's take a break everyone! You have done well today." Ash said to everyone as they finished their daily training. Then they saw a massive black cloud and a green giant serpentine dragon emerging. Rayquaza headed straight for Ash as it gave a roar as it floated near him. Ash, understanding the challenge, nodded and got his pokemon ready. Ash sent out Lucario to start things off, as Rayquaza fired a Hyper Beam which Lucario dodged it easily. Lucario then fired a few hundred Icy Aura Spheres that some hit Rayquaza, who grunted in pain and fired a Flamethrower at Lucario, making it badly hurt. Lucario then threw an Aura Spear at Rayquaza, which did hit before collapsing. Ash then sent out Dragonite, who landed a Hyper Impact, which Rayquaza suffered injuries from, and it sent an Ice Beam to counter, so it did less than it usually did. Dragonite then sent a Giga Draco Rush towards Rayquaza who suffered a lot more injuries and was still able to take a good fight, firing an Ice Beam to take out Dragonite. Pikachu, Garchomp and his Tyranitar, the one that he got as a Larvitar, were sent out. In the end, Rayquaza was finally taken out when Pikachu used his trump card, Bolt Flare, Garchomp using Giga Draco Rush and Tyranitar using Dark Hyper Blast(Dark Pulse+ Hyper Beam+ Fire Blast). Rayquaza, due to its agreement, was caught by Ash and obeyed him._

_Flashback End_

Their eyes almost popped out when they heard that Ash had beaten the legendary Rayquaza and captured it, while he is sitting there with an amused smirk. Mewtwo suddenly appeared in front of Ash, bruised. Ash, and everyone else's eyes, enlarged.

"**Ash... Arceus has created a new pokemon that surpasses even me... its name... is FrostFire. It is a tri-type legendary pokemon... It has created a mountain of fire and ice in this island, threatening to destroy it at this very moment...You are the only one I know who can stop it, Ash..."**

Ash could not believe what he had heard, an ice, fire and dragon tri-type legendary pokemon created by Arceus himself?

"I see... could you teleport us there?"

"**I have to rest a while...but I think I can do that..." **Ash nodded, he knew Mewtwo fought with FrostFire and it resulted in FrostFire's victory. Latias saw his look and nodded and headed with Ash. Ash and his friends headed for his hotel room where he had all his poke balls.

"Let's see, I have Garchomp, Pikachu, Tyranitar, Rayquaza, Lucario, Charizard, Dragonite, Kingler, Floatzel, Lapras, Pidgeot, Gliscor, Infernape, Torterra, Blastoise, Venusaur, Staraptor, Glalie, Torkoal, Sceptile, Swampert, Meganium, Feraligatr, Typhlosion, Swellow, Noctowl, Heracross, Snorlax, Tauros, Muk, and the ones from the Unova region, Samurott, Serperior, Emboar, Gigalith, Seismitoad, Scrafty, Leavanny, Unfezant, and my newly caught ones, Ryperior and Spiritomb."

Everybody nodded and checked their pokemon too. Latias made herself comfortable by cuddling up to Ash and gave a content sigh.

**"Ready?"** Mewtwo asked everyone. Everyone gave a nod and got ready.

In a flash, they were at a giant temple, with ice in one corner, and flames on the other, on the far end, was a colossal dual-headed dragon. One of its heads had flames on its neck and was red in color while the other was blue in color and had ice spikes on its neck. The heads joined together on the body and there were two arms, the color mixing. The lava had hardened its legs and its tail was icy and had spikes, along with its body, the tail having a giant blade at the end.

-**I am FrostFire... Challenge me and fail... Ah I see. You are the chosen one, Ash Ketchum. But no matter... all those who challenge me...will FAIL!-** A booming voice ran in their heads as FrostFire gave a giant roar and the icy head shot out a giant ice blast, while the fiery head shot out an intense blast of fire. Ash called out Garchomp, Dragonite, Charizard, Infernape, Emboar and Pikachu while everyone had went to seek for shelter, their pokemon protecting them.

"Garchomp, Dragonite, Flame Edge! Infernape, Charizard, Emboar, use Overheat to counter the flame! Pikachu, use Thunder on the ice!"

The pokemon shot out their respective attacks as the flames hit one another and dispersed, Charizard's Overheat hitting FrostFire but not doing anything as it shook it off. Garchomp and Dragonite's Flame Edges blasted through the beam and hit FrostFire, it gave a grunt but not having any scratches. FrostFire, now enraged, fired a white hot beam from the fiery head and a giant torrent of water from the icy head.

"Pikachu, Volt Tackle on the Hydro Cannon and Garchomp, Dragon Rush to help out! Dragonite use Hyper Beam and Infernape, Charizard, Emboar, use Flare Blitz!"

Pikachu and Garchomp's attacks collided with the Hydro Cannon and destroyed it, and hit FrostFire, FrostFire grunted and roared with power that sent the fire types back, while Dragonite used a Hyper Beam to counter the Solar Beam.

"Infernape, Emboar, return. Go Lapras and Lucario! Dragonite, Lapras, use Ice Beam! Charizard use Blast Burn! Garchomp, Lucario, Dragon Pulse! Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"  
>FrostFire began to glow red and blue, and released a wave of fire and ice that countered all the attacks that the pokemon sent, damaging them in the process. Ash gritted his teeth as he saw his pokemon get hurt.<p>

"Rayquaza, Tyranitar, end this!"

Rayquaza and Tyranitar roared and glared at FrostFire.

"Rayquaza, DragonBreath! Tyranitar, Dark Fire Blast! Charizard, Garchomp, Fire Blast! Lapras, Ice Pump! Pikachu, Thunder Armor! Dragonite, Lucario, Extremespeed with Ice Punch!"

Rayquaza fired a massive green fire that hit FrostFire before it had a chance to react, it gritted as the attack coursed through its veins. FrostFire recovered from the DragonBreath and fired a giant fireball towards the pokemon and sent eight giant pieces of ice towards the pokemon.

Dragonite and Lucario circled FrostFire and hit it in its mark, almost not damaging it. FrostFire grunted as it used its blade like tail to fire an Ice Beam at them, damaging them. Pikachu activated its armor by blasting itself, Tyranitar, Charizard and Garchomp's attacks collided with the Glaciate and exploded with it. Lapras fired an icy blue beam while Pikachu used a Volt Tackle on instinct. The Ice Pump and Thunder Armor-strengthened Volt Tackle collided with the Fusion Flare and caused an explosion. FrostFire was panting, panting but still able to fight, it having a grin plastered on its face, finally being able to face a worthy opponent.

"Let's end this...Go Venusaur, Meganium, Torterra, Serperior, Blastoise, Feraligatr, Samurott, Typhlosion, Infernape, Emboar!" Ten new pokemon appeared on the field as FrostFire's grin widened as it fired the wave of ice and fire.

"Fire all of your respective elemental attacks!" Ash shouted.

All of his pokemon obeyed and destroyed the wave and hit FrostFire, who roared in pain from the eighteen attacks. FrostFire then sent out a Glaciate and Fusion Flare combination again.

"Time to finish this once and for all! Meganium, Venusaur, Torterra, Serperior, Frenzy Plant! Blastoise, Feraligatr, Samurott, Hydro Cannon! Charizard, Typhlosion, Infernape, Emboar, Blast Burn! Dragonite, Garchomp, Giga Draco Impact! Pikachu, Thunder Armor and use Bolt Flare! Rayquaza, Elemental Collapse!"

Meganium, Venusaur, Torterra and Serperior glowed green and sent hundreds, if not thousands of deadly sharp thorns, while Charizard, Infernape, Typhlosion and Emboar fired four giant blasts of concentrated flames, ready to incinerate anything, while Blastoise, Feraligatr and Samurott fired three giant blasts of water, while Garchomp and Dragonite fired into the sky two orange particles filled with a purple, gold and blue energy and they exploded into thousands of meteors, all headed towards FrostFire. Rayquaza's markings began to glow, as it fired a colossal white beam, the same one used to dominate Drake's Salamence. Pikachu already ran around FrostFire with the Thunder Armor on, so the attack only needs to be activated. The Glaciate and Fusion Flare, as well as FrostFire, stood no chance against the attack Armageddon. The attacks dissolved FrostFire's attacks and struck it all at once, causing the entire mountain to shatter, everyone, thanks to Mewtwo, were unharmed. The explosion could rival a super volcano's as it nearly sank a quarter of the island. When the dust finally cleared, FrostFire was fainted, with a smile on its face.

**-I thought this day would never come... the day I get defeated... Ash... I am now your pokemon... Seeing your amount of power and how you train them... I am willing to let you capture me...-** A telepathic voice spoke in their heads. Ash nodded and tapped a poke ball on its head, sucking up the beast. It shook three times before giving a click, signaling the capture.

"Welcome to the team, FrostFire."

And this chapter is done! Thanks again SupernalGodzilla for letting me use his legendary! Although this is a little short, it is a battle against a legend anyway. Next chapter will be an altoshippy one, so stay tuned for it! Goodbye!

Mega T-Rex


	10. Chapter 10

Hello! First milestone for me! :D Tenth chapter! My life's kind of great today, for a reason. Anyways, enjoy the newest chapter of The Returned legend! (Spoilers for Movie 12, if those of you who haven't seen it, google it, tqvm.)

Chapter Ten: God's Verdict

Ash woke up and opened his eyes slightly, to see a giggling Latias just in front of his face, he jumped back, a little surprised.

**-Look who finally decided to wake up!-** Latias telepathed to him, laughing.

"It's only eight o' clock... Five more minutes, Miss Alarm Clock..." Ash whined.

**-Nope!- **She pouted.

"Fine... I'll go and change."

Ash walked out striking a pose as Latias took on a stern face, Ash looked on with interest, it was almost impossible to see her like that.

**-You will be teleported to Arceus's throne, the Hall of Origin, in three seconds, along with me.-** Before Ash could reply, they were at a great hall with diamonds and gold beyond imagination. Legendaries stood at two sides while the Three Lords of Space, Time and the Distortion World are standing before a throne. At the throne stood Arceus, God of all pokemon.

**I have called you all here to make a very important verdict, it concerns humans and pokemon alike, which includes all of you.** Arceus's voice, spoke through the soul of Arceus itself, echoed through the room. Almost all the legendaries broke into an uproar, thinking that someone was trying to distort the fabric of reality between humans and pokemon.

**Lugia's Chosen One... Ash Ketchum, you have saved me once in my life before, I am grateful for that... I believe you have fallen for a certain legendary?**

Ash and Latias, after hearing this, looked at each other and blushed, while Ash bowed and nodded.

**I see, then you must take **_**the**_** test. Rules are that you have to beat a major legendary with nothing but yourself, and that the one you love shall be confined.** Arceus said with a stern tone. Ash, hearing this and seeing Latias being confined in an unbreakable thunder cage, Ash's eyes turned cold and pointed at Dialga, the lord of time. Dialga, seeing this roared and accepted Ash's challenge.

Ash got ready for battle and his body started glowing blue, the legendaries watched him with interest, no one had challenged Dialga and made it out alive before, except Giratina, Palkia and Arceus.

Dialga's diamonds started growing as it fired its Roar Of Time attack, while Ash used two Aura Spears to try and deflect it, the Roar Of Time shattered along with the Spears, the legendaries widened their eyes as Ash broke through the attack, Dialga, seeing this fired a Hyper Beam, Ash dodged it and channeled his energy onto his fists, punching Dialga's back faster than a Close Combat, Dialga grunted and fired the Hyper Beam, Ash dodging it easily.

Dialga, enraged and now fired a Draco Meteor, Ash widened his eyes in surprise as he charged up his aura until his body was bursting with energy. He then charged towards the onslaught and in a blinding speed, shattered every meteor and punched Dialga, sending it backwards and making it even angrier. Arceus, being able to sense aura, saw Ash use the second most devastating Aura move there is, Aura Outrage.

Dialga then fired a white beam and tried to blind Ash, but Ash saw through it and formed an Aura Shield to block the Flash Cannon, it worked, but Dialga charged and hit him with a Giga Impact, as it shattered the shield easily. Ash shouted in pain as he was hit by the attack. Latias squealed in protest but to no avail, there was no turning back.

Ash, knowing he must finish it soon, sped to Dialga's back and used Aura Punches again, causing more damage to Dialga, it now winced in pain as its back was suffering. Dialga fired another Roar Of Time attack, but when Ash tried to destroy it again, the Aura Spears collided and were destroyed, leaving Ash to be hit. Ash screamed in pain as Latias was now screaming for Arceus to stop.

Ash, knowing there was only one way to end it, closed his eyes and stood still. Dialga thought Ash had given up, and fired a Hyper Beam at him. Milliseconds felt like hours, and seconds felt like years, as a blinding light filled the room.

When the light cleared, Ash was standing, all wounds healed. and the Hyper Beam nowhere to be seen. Ash was sprouting two wings, out of pure aura.

**What a sight to see... the most devastating transformation aura technique... ****Aura Angel.** Everybody's eyes went wide as they heard it. With that enormous power boost, Ash could cleave a mountain in two with ease...

Dialga was charging at Ash with a Giga Impact while he stood there, holding his palm out, and caught Dialga with one hand, Ash disappeared and what seemed like a meteor shower of Aura Spheres, hitting Dialga all at once. It roared in pain as it was almost beat by a mere human. It charged its most powerful Roar Of Time and fired it at Ash. Ash's eyes flashed into ones of determination as he charged an attack. His wings disappeared as he formed a colossal blade of pure aura.

**Ash... to think that he has mastered the most devastating attack aura attack as well... Celestial Spear.**

Ash threw the blade at the Roar Of Time and they both collided, in a blinding light where they did not know who was the victor. It formed an incomprehensible explosion of pure energy as the Celestial Spear pierced through the Roar Of Time and hit Dialga, which destroyed the impenetrable diamond wall that Arceus created, and it showed the nothingness beyond as the explosion enveloped Dialga whole. This explosion, was even more massive than before. Arceus had to use his power to stop the whole hall from collapsing, as he shielded all the legendaries, including Ash and Dialga, as it could kill them both.

Dialga was out cold as Ash was down to one knee, he could only use these techniques once every ten years... and he used two in a moment.

**Ash... you have passed the test... and on Dialga no less, many have chosen either Lugia or Ho-oh, but you are the first to fight and defeat Dialga. You are free to be together and I give you two my blessings.** Arceus said to Ash in its calm tone. Ash gave Latias a smile and a thumbs-up and a smile before passing out and being teleported back into the room with her.

Ash was instantly woken up, thanks to Arceus and his divine power, as he hugged Latias while they kissed, sharing another aura as before.

**-Ash... I thought I had lost you...-** Latias managed to say to him.

"I'm still in one piece, right?" Ash gave a smile and his tummy grumbled. Both of them looked at each other and laughed. Brock then opened the door and had a relieved look on his face.

"Whew, Ash and Latias are here, guys! No need to worry!" Brock called out. May, Max, Dawn, Misty and their siblings went into the room and gave him an enormous scolding about how he should not run away or anything. Ash turned to Latias and mimed the 'Blah Blah Blah' Look. She giggled and decided to tell them the whole story of how he had been missing for three hours.

By the end of the story, everyone, including Brock's eyes were enlarged to the size of Wailords. They did not believe that Ash could defeat a legendary pokemon, and one of the three dimensional lords no less!

"Hey, snap out of it, all of you..." Ash snapped his fingers in front of them to shake them back to reality, they shook their heads and refused to believe Ash, he shook his head. He did not expect them to anyway.  
>"Hey Latias, let's pay our little <em>friend<em>, the buffet a visit, shall we?" Ash asked, grinning.

**-Ooh, of course. He'll be lonely if we did not go...-**Latias sped off, giggling. Ash jumped down the window and headed for the buffet. They reached at the exact same time and decimated the table as usual.

Ash looked at the scoreboard on the TV and saw his face was against Cynthia, the Sinnoh Champion's. He got a huge grin on his face that he actually stopped eating.

"Well Cynthia, we are going to have a _blast_ tomorrow..."

Wee, Dialga vs. Ash! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will try my best to update soon! Gotta sleep now, BB all!

Mega T-Rex


	11. Chapter 11

Second Milestone reached yesterday: Over 50 reviews! I can't believe how popular this is getting! Thanks to all of you for the positive reviews! A looooong chapter for today!(3727 words) So grab your biscuits and coke and enjoy the chapter!

Chapter Eleven: Champion vs. Champion

Ash sighed as he wiped off his sweat from his training with Infernape, it was already evening. They had been sparring buddies since when he left the group. Latias flew over to Ash and gave him a gentle nudge, being invisible to give him a surprise.

**-Guess Who!-** She said to Ash giggling.

"Alright Latias, come on out!" Ash teased as he took out a few Pecha Berries. One suddenly floated up and disappeared, signaling that Latias devoured it already. Ash tackled her from behind and both lay down on the grassy patch, enjoying the moment.

"Lovely view, right?" Latias could only nod as they lay down together, watching the sunset. They lay there for a long time, enjoying each other's presence. That is, until fate played a cruel trick on them by letting Ash's stomach growl.

**-Aww, I did not want to get up...- **Latias whined.

"You don't have to..." Ash said in a reassuring tone. She looked at him, confused. Ash then picked Latias up bridal style, who squealed in surprise, she did not expect this. She then nuzzled Ash's chest, and gave a content sigh. Ash just chuckled as he carried her into the hotel. the people who saw them were either shocked or surprised. One, that they were obviously a couple and that it was a legendary. But then they gave a simple nod, possibly the work of Arceus. They headed for the cafeteria, where Ash had sat down and ordered a mountain load of food(Typical Ash, right?), while still cradling Latias, who had fallen asleep. The food arrived and Ash gently nudged Latias.

"If you don't wake up, I will devour all the food... not to mention there are people here..." Latias immediately woke up at the sound of food and transformed into her human form, and began massacring the food. Ash shook his head, typical Latias. Ash then began to devour his food too, eating on the same pace as Latias. Ash then saw his friends walk in, as they immediately picked him from the towering plate of food. Ash finished his food at the same time as Latias, as the two walked out of the room with the others.

"Hey Latias, I know of some place special tonight, and this day is one in five years." Latias nodded, as Ash used his Gallade to teleport him and the group to the area. When they reached the area, it was a dark cliff, at the seaside. Ash and Latias sat down at the very edge, while Brock and the others stood behind. Suddenly, a streak of golden flew by them, leaving magnificent streaks of gold dropping on them, the moon then suddenly began shining and was over the horizon.

"Cresselia, the legendary pokemon of the moon... thank you for your blessings..." Ash whispered so that only he and Latias could hear. Latias could only nod, as golden streaks were showering on them as they were bathed in moonlight. It only occurred once in five years.

Ash then teleported the group back to the hotel with the help of Gallade, where Latias was just leaning on his shoulder. After Ash had registered his pokemon for the match, he went to sleep, along with Latias.

After a 'quick' morning breakfast along with Latias and the group, Ash headed for the stadium, where he was going to fight Cynthia. This time, it was a ten-on-ten pokemon battle, and will stay that way for the last few battles. He grabbed his ten pokeballs and went into the stadium that he was too familiar with, getting ready for the clash with Cynthia, the third strongest of the Chosen Eight.

"Ladies and Gentleman! Today we have two amazing trainers battling it out! On the green corner, Ash Ketchum! On the Red corner, Cynthia Shirona!" The MC shouted from above as the crowd cheered wildly.

"This will be a ten-on-ten pokemon battle between Ash Ketchum and Cynthia Shirona! There will be an interval of an hour when five of one side's pokemon are unable to battle! Each of you grab a pokeball and throw it at the same time!"

Ash grabbed one of his pokeballs and threw it, as did Cynthia. Ash sent out Sceptile while Cynthia sent out her Milotic.

"Sceptile, surround it and use Bullet Seed."

"Milotic, keep a close eye on Sceptile and use Ice Beam." The Sinnoh Champion replied. Sceptile quickly closed in on Milotic and shot hundreds of seeds onto it, damaging it hard as it winced from pain. Milotic then saw Sceptile and fired an icy cold beam at it, the seeds and the beam clashed and they exploded, damaging both pokemon.

"Milotic, use Ice Surf!"

"Sceptile, use Earthquake!"

Milotic quickly formed an icy cold wave of water, while Sceptile pounded its tail onto the ground and gigantic cracks formed, effectively draining the water and damaging Milotic.

"Milotic, try an Ice Beam!"

"Sceptile, dodge and use Sunny Day, followed by a Solar Beam."

Milotic fired an icy cold beam which Sceptile dodged easily, before Sceptile shot a white orb of energy into the air, intensifying the sun's rays. Sceptile then began charging energy, but not a second later, fired the white beam. Milotic dodged the Solar Beam, but the debris from the explosion hit it and that made it cry out in pain.

"Milotic, use Blizzard!"  
>"Sceptile, try to dodge and swallow an energy ball!"<p>

Milotic fired hundreds of icy snowballs from its mouth and a few hit Sceptile, who winced in pain from the super effective hit, and Sceptile made an energy ball and swallowed it, giving it a power boost as energy coursed its veins.

"Sceptile, now use Solar Impact!"

"Milotic, use Ice Beam!"

Sceptile fired a Solar Beam and then used Giga Impact, so that the Solar Beam and Giga Impact now merged together, while Milotic fired a icy cold beam again, which the Solar Impact cleaved into two and hit Milotic full force, which sent it flying back to Cynthia. Milotic was still able to fight, but barely.

"Milotic, try one more Blizzard!"

"Sceptile, dodge it and use Leaf Blade!"

Milotic fired hundreds of icy snowballs again from its mouth and this time, none hit Sceptile as Sceptile's arms began to glow bright green and twice its normal size and it slammed into Milotic, fainting it.

"Milotic is unable to battle! Sceptile wins the match!"

"Return Milotic, I'm proud of you. Go Gastrodon!" Cynthia said.

"Begin the match!"

"Sceptile, let's wrap this up fast, use Solar Blade!"

"Gastrodon, use Ice Beam!"

Sceptile, with the effect still on, channeled the energy of the Solar Beam it collected into the Leaf Blade, while Gastrodon fired an icy beam to Sceptile while it was charging, hitting it. Sceptile screamed in pain from the super effective hit, and disappeared in a flash, reappearing behind Gastrodon, only to be hit by a second Ice Beam, Sceptile mustered up all its strength and slashed Gastrodon, who screamed in pain from the quad effective hit, but after the Solar Blade, Sceptile fell to the ground and fainted.

"Sceptile is unable to battle, Gastrodon is the winner!"

"Return Sceptile, you did great. Go Dragonite!"

"Begin the match!"

"Gastrodon, use Ice Beam!"

"Dragonite, let's finish this quick, use Hyper Impact!"

Gastrodon fired an icy beam while Dragonite roared in power as it fired one of its most powerful attacks, the orange beam covered in gold and purple energy struck the Ice Beam and split it into harmless streaks as it hit Gastrodon dead-on and generated a giant explosion. When the dust cleared, Gastrodon was still able to battle, but barely.

"Wow, I'm impressed by that Gastrodon's stamina. Dragonite, use a Dragon Rush to finish this."  
>"Gastrodon, use Stone Edge!"<p>

Dragonite became cloaked in blue energy and charged towards Gastrodon, while Gastrodon surrounded itself with sharp stones and fired them at Dragonite, who dodged most of them but one or two hit it, but did virtually no damage. Dragonite slammed into Gastrodon which caused another explosion, this one smaller than before. Gastrodon was without a doubt fainted when the smoke had cleared.  
>"Gastrodon is unable to battle! The winner is Dragonite!"<p>

**-Go Ashy! Don't lose to Ms. Rapunzel!-** Latias's voice filled his head, as Ash burst out laughing to Latias's nickname to Cynthia. Pikachu heard it as well and fell of Ash's shoulder, laughing. Cynthia was feeling a little confused but shook it off as she sent out her next pokemon, her Spiritomb.

"Begin the match!"

"Spiritomb, use Dark Pulse!"

Spiritomb, upon seeing Ash, fired a Dark Pulse at him. The crowd gasped when they saw the rings of dark energy heading towards Ash, but Ash just sighed and nullified it using an aura shield. Ash ignored the stares towards him and motioned the match to continue. The referee nodded and signaled to continue.

"Spiritomb, now use Dark Pulse again... On the Dragonite!"

"Dragonite, use Flame Edge to counter!"  
>Spiritomb fired the rings of dark energy at Dragonite, who countered them by sending out flaming sharp rocks at the Dark Pulse. The two attacks collided and exploded, with neither being harmed.<br>"Spiritomb, now use Shadow Pulse!"

"Dragonite, use Giga Pulse!"

Spiritomb fired a ball of ghostly energy covered with dark rings while Dragonite fired a green orb of energy covered with golden and purple streaks of energy and collided with the Shadow Pulse. The Giga Pulse broke through the Shadow Pulse and hit Spiritomb, who grunted.

"Dragonite, how about we wrap this up, use Giga Draco Rush!"

"Spiritomb, try Dark Pulse on the meteors!"

Dragonite fired an orange orb covered by blue, golden and purple streaks of energy as they broke into hundreds of meteors, all headed towards Spiritomb. Spiritomb then fired the dark rings of energy at Dragonite again, but only destroyed about thirty meteors, while the rest came crashing into it and caused a ear-splitting explosion. The attack was still as devastating as always as Ash saw his third strongest pokemon use its strongest attack.

The dust cleared and Spiritomb was left fainted and defeated.

"Spiritomb is unable to battle! Dragonite is the winner!"

"Good job Spiritomb, please attack only pokemon next time... Go Garchomp!" Cynthia sent out her powerhouse.

"Garchomp, huh... Dragonite, can you take it on?" Ash only got a roar as a response.

"This match will be between Garchomp and Dragonite! Begin the match!"

"Garchomp, let's win this! Dragon Rush!"

"Dragonite, Ice Pulse!"  
>Garchomp cloaked itself with blue energy and headed towards Dragonite, who shot an icy green ball which hit its mark. Garchomp winced from pain from the quad-effective move that Dragonite dished out, but kept going and hit Dragonite. Dragonite roared in pain as it fell to the ground, almost unconscious as it already fought two battles before.<p>

"Garchomp, finish it with Giga Impact!"

"Dragonite, use Ice Meteor!"

Garchomp cloaked itself with purple and gold streaks of energy and charged towards Dragonite, and collided with it before Dragonite could release the orb of energy. In turn, it was destroyed by the impact and exploded in Dragonite and Garchomp's faces, and both got hit.

"Dragonite is unable to battle! Garchomp is the winner!"

"Great job Dragonite, return. Go Charizard!"  
>"Garchomp, great, return. Go Roserade!"<p>

"This battle will be begin Charizard and Roserade! Begin!"

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!"

"Roserade, use Leaf Storm!"

Charizard released a huge burst of flames that collided with the razor sharp leaves that Roserade sent, that caused an explosion that blocked the view from both sides.

"Charizard, now use Giga Blitz!"

"Roserade, use Toxic on Charizard!"

Charizard surrounded itself with red, purple and golden energy and charged towards Roserade, while Roserade sent out a purple orb that hit Charizard, who winced in pain from the toxic damage. Charizard slammed full force into Roserade, sending it crying out in pain.

"Roserade, now use Venoshock(bulbapedia it if u don't know what it is)!"

"Charizard, try to dodge it!"

Roserade sent out a thunderbolt-shaped like purple bolt and it hit Charizard, who cried out in pain as it was unable to dodge it.

"Charizard, now use Overheat!"

"Roserade, use another Venoshock!"

Charizard sent out a white hot burst of flames while being cloaked in a red aura, while Roserade sent another poison bolt towards the flames. The flames split the Venoshock into two as it hit Roserade, who gave another cry of pain.

"Roserade, now use Venodance!"

"Charizard, finish it with a Blast Impact!"

Roserade covered itself with petals and with a purple thunderbolt as Charizard fired a Blast Burn and used Giga Impact to amplify its power. They headed for each other and collided as their effects ended. They glared each other before an explosion was heard and they reached their limit, as both of them fell.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle!"

"Roserade, excellent job, return. Go Lucario!"

"Charizard, you did great. Let's go Tyranitar!"

"This match will be between Lucario and Tyranitar, begin the match!"  
>"Lucario, use Close Combat!"<p>

"Tyranitar, use Earthquake when it is near you!"

Lucario sped in a blinding speed towards Tyranitar, who was surprisingly able to read its movements exactly, Tyranitar then used its tail to generate massive tremors, effectively damaging Lucario as it winced from damage.

"Lucario, jump and use Force Palm!"

"Counter with Flamethrower!"  
>Lucario jumped high into the air and dived towards Tyranitar with its right fist crackling with energy, while Tyranitar fired a stream of fire that damaged Lucario, but Lucario persevered and scored a hit on Tyranitar, making it growl in pain from the quad effective hit.<p>

"Lucario, use Force Palm again!"

"Looks like we have to use brute force, Tyranitar. Dark Fire Blast!"

Lucario jumped into the air again, only to be hit by a dark stickman-shaped fire that made it shout in pain and frustration as it fell down and got back up, scratch marks shown on its body.

"Tyranitar, use Earthquake!"

"Lucario, use Extreme Palm!"

Lucario disappeared in a flash while Tyranitar released the massive tremors, only to hit air. Lucario then slammed its crackling fist into Tyranitar's back, causing it to roar in pain.

"Tyranitar, now use Flame Armor!"

"Lucario, use Close Combat!"  
>Tyranitar sent a burst of fire on itself, cloaking it in flames, while Lucario headed for Tyranitar, ready for unleashing pain on it. When Lucario touched Tyranitar, it quickly withdrew its hand, while Tyranitar just smirked.<p>

"Lucario, since that will not work, use Aura Sphere!"

"Tyranitar, toast it with another Dark Fire Blast!"  
>Lucario sent out a blue sphere of aura while Tyranitar fired another stickman-shaped dark fire. Both attacks collided in an explosion, and Tyranitar's Dark Fire Blast hit Lucario, who screamed in pain from the intense heat.<p>

"Lucario, finish it with Force Sphere!"

"Tyranitar, use Dark Flame Impact!"

Lucario sent out an Aura sphere crackling with the yellow energy of the Force Palm, while Tyranitar fired a Flamethrower which is covered by purple and gold streaks of energy with a dark aura. Both attacks collided and debris was flying everywhere. When the dust cleared, a conscious Tyranitar was standing next to a fainted Lucario.

"Lucario is unable to battle! Seeing that the red corner has lost five of her pokemon, we shall take a one hour break!"

Ash walked back into his locker from the stadium, as Latias reappeared beside him.

**-I knew you could do it Ashy! Against that Ms Rapunzel!- **She said to Ash and his friends, that were nearby.

"Congrats Ash, on winning the first half. I have a feeling that Cynthia will use something that we have never seen before..." Brock commented, as he felt his sixth sense kicking in.

"In that case, I'll just smack down any pokemon she chooses! Besides, I still have _him_." Ash replied with a smirk, Latias snuggling beside him. They smiled when they saw Ash like that, they knew Ash would only use him against Cynthia's 'Mystery' pokemon that Brock had mentioned. The hour zoomed past and soon it was time to battle again. The two competitors grabbed the pokeball and released it.

"Go Togekiss!"

"Go Lucario!"

"This battle will be between Togekiss and Lucario! Begin the match!"

"Lucario, Thunder Spheres!"  
>"Togekiss, use Air Slash!"<br>Lucario disappeared in a flash and ten Aura Spheres crackling with electricity suddenly appeared around Togekiss. Togekiss sent two air blades that collided with four Aura Spheres, but six still hit Togekiss as it winced from pain.

"Lucario, Thunder Spear Combat!"  
>"Togekiss, Hyper Beam!"<p>

Togekiss fired an orange beam that Lucario dodged easily, as it formed two spears made out of aura crackling with electricity. Lucario then appeared behind Togekiss and began pummeling it. Togekiss cried out in pain from the electricity but still stood strong.

"Lucario, now use Giga Sphere!"

"Togekiss, get behind Lucario and use Flamethrower!"

Lucario charged a giant Aura Sphere while Togekiss flew behind Lucario, and let loose a stream of flames, which struck Lucario hard. Lucario endured the hit and charged the blast. Lucario's back was scorched when he finished charging the attack and unleashed the full power on Togekiss. The sphere was huge, about ten times larger than Lucario's Aura Spear, it sent Togekiss up into the air before the ball of destruction exploded in a brilliant light that blinded many for a short period of time.

Togekiss was still conscious, but barely.

"Togekiss, use Flamethrower one last time!"  
>"Lucario, throw an Aura Spear with all your might!"<br>Togekiss unleashed a burst of flames while Lucario threw a spear made out of aura. The attacks collided and the Aura Spear pierced the Flamethrower, knocking out Togekiss.

"Togekiss is unable to battle! The winner is Lucario!"

"Good job Togekiss, return. Go Garchomp!"

"Lucario, take a good rest. Go Floatzel!"

"This match will be between Garchomp and Floatzel! Begin the match!"

"Garchomp, use Dragon Rush!"

"Floatzel, wait and use Ice Fang!"  
>Garchomp charged towards Floatzel towards an amazing speed and Floatzel managed to dodge it by just a hair's length, and plunged its icy-cold fangs into Garchomp, who grunted and shot a Flamethrower to him, like it was saying 'bug off'.<p>

"Garchomp, now hold Floatzel and use Hyper Beam(Before you go say "Garchomp cannot learn Hyper Beam", check Gen 5 moveset on Garchomp...)!"

"Floatzel! Try to get out of there!"

Garchomp held Floatzel tightly and fired a Hyper Beam at it, almost knocking it out. Floatzel was down to one knee and glared at Garchomp.

"Garchomp, let's finish this, Giga Impact!"  
>"Floatzel, dodge it!"<p>

Garchomp sped at Floatzel that even with Floatzel's speed, it was unable to dodge it. Floatzel could only wait as the attack hit it, signaling its defeat as an explosion could be heard.

"Floatzel is unable to battle! Garchomp is the winner!"

"Floatzel, you did a great job. Return."

"Garchomp, return. Go!" Cynthia gave a smirk as she sent out a familiar red eon pokemon, a Latias. The audience gasped as they saw the eon pokemon. However, it was nothing like the Latias Ash knew...

**-That pokemon... I despise her...-** Latias's voice, filled with hatred and rage, filled Ash's mind. Ash widened his eyes in shock and surprise, he had never heard her feel this way before.

-**She had caused me unforgettable pain back when I was in the Eon Clan, a clan only for Latios and Latias... she had always bullied me and almost caused my death once...-**

Ash's eyes immediately turned cold and his hand clasped his last pokeball, shooting Cynthia's Latias a death glare. Ash threw the pokeball in the air and whispered one thing to it, "Crush her when I shout my first command..." He had said it through gritted teeth.

The sky immediately became cold and hot at the same time, as small fireballs and ice spikes rained from the heavens. Frostfire, the creation of Arceus, had been released from its ball, and gave a deafening roar that tore the ground. Cynthia's Latias, however, remained as arrogant as ever(Take Drew times ten...).

"It seems Ash has released an unknown pokemon! Care to explain, Mr. Ketchum?" The MC asked from above.

"No...Time...Name...Frostfire...Begin...Now..."Ash said through gritted teeth.

"Okay... Anytime you want, Mr. Ketchum."

"This battle will be between Latias and Fr-Frostfire! Begin!"

"Triple Elemental Chaos!" Ash roared out, everybody shocked by him being so mad.

"Latias, try a Mist Ball!"

"Trap her with a Ice Prison first..."

A giant box of ice suddenly appeared around Cynthia's Latias, and twelve ice pillars speared into it, completely immobilizing Cynthia's Latias. Frostfire then had ice spears and flaming fireballs coming out from its body, while its left icy head fired a giant Frost Beam (Thanks SupernalGodzilla) and a Glaciate towards the prison and the right flaming head fired a Blast Burn and an Overheat, as well as another giant Frost Beam coming from its blade-like tail. All three attacks struck the prison and could have obliterated the whole island if not for the shielding that only allows damage in the stadium. The blast shot up to the heavens above, who knows when it ended. The ground was completely vaporized from the intense heat of the attack, where Cynthia's Latias was completely crushed, the score was finally even.

"L-Latias is unable to b-b-battle! F-F-F-Frostfire is the winner! We will t-take a short intermission to repair the s-stadium!" The referee stuttered. Cynthia's face was a look of shock as she recalled her Latias as Ash recalled Frostfire without even saying anything, Ash walked into his locker, where he saw Mewtwo.

**"You know, you can be scary sometimes..."** Mewtwo said to Ash.

**-Ash...-** Latias snuggled closer to him as they pulled in for a hug, Ash's anger slowly going down. They had stayed like that until the MC said it was ready.

The next three battles were uneventful, as Ash used Frostfire to defeat Cynthia's Braviary, Eelektross and Garchomp.

Ash walked out after the battle and went into his room along with Latias, knowing that her wound could never be healed completely...

End of the eleventh chapter, sorry if its a little rushed at the end but do you want a life story of Latias in the next chapter? Please tell me how you feel!

Mega T-Rex


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: In movie five, Lorenzo (the old man) said that Latias and Latios were born without parents and are orphans... *Facepalms* Well, I wouldn't care... This chapter is about Latias's life story, quite a few people asked for this, and NO! I won't stick to movie 5! Oh and tomorrow, I'm going on a school trip to Science Center! *Cough 1000 word reflection Cough*

("Poke-Speech")

Chapter Twelve: Tale of Latias

I am Latias, the 1000th one to be born in this world of pokemon, and I am currently staying with Ash Ketchum, my one and only lover. He is also the first human I have come in contact to, besides Bianca, my best friend and Lorenzo, her grandfather. Do not tell anyone though, Bianca had a crush on my older brother, the 1000th generation of Latios, now passed away... he had died saving the town of Altomare, which we went to after we got exiled from the Eon clan...

_Flashback_

_-**It's the 1000th generation of Latias and Latios!-** The whole clan shouted, as the two newborns hatched. The Latias and Latios then began a ritual that lasted for four whole hours, celebrating the birth of the millennium children. They watched attentively as they watched the ritual unfold. When the ritual ended, our parents looked at us with proud faces. **-Welcome to the Eon Clan.-**_

_End of Flashback_

We were treated like a king and queen, having fruits and vegetables brought to us everyday and having a comfortable area to sleep in and other benefits. Of course, we also had some Latias and Latios that envied us, and were jealous of us. One of them was the Latias that almost had me killed... If she did not hurt us, my brother and I would not have been exiled... A poacher just stumbled upon us, when we were defenseless...

_Flashback_

_"Wow! So many Latias and Latios! It's my very lucky day! Go Dragonite! Outrage!" The poacher shouted. All the Latios and Latias were flying away with my brother and I in my parents' arms. I watched the Dragonite attack the Latias, the one who was jealous of me, her father was attacked. I watched as the Latios get captured by a pokeball. When we had escaped, the Latias blamed me for everything, she framed me that I had led the poacher here, that I had purposely knocked the Latios and let it get captured. thirty angry pairs of eyes looked at me and they fired Mist balls and Luster Purges at me, but if my father and mother did not stop them, I would have been dead._

_End of Flashback_

Mother, Father, I will always remember you... We had escaped, barely. We flew to the island of Altomare, where my brother used the last of his energy to create an illusion of a giant garden before we collapsed on the shore. When we awoke, we saw Bianca in front of us. We were startled at first, but then began to trust her more and more often. As the years pass by, Bianca was beginning to grow, and Latios now talked to her more often, although he can only communicate to her using poke speech. I don't think he really cared. I was always hanging around Bianca and Latios, while my powers began to awaken then. Using my power to sense feelings, I sensed Latios's feeling towards Bianca. It shocked me then. My overprotective brother was starting to have feelings towards a human girl...

_Flashback_

_("Right, I'll see you tomorrow, same time, Bianca...") Latios told her, which she could not understand. _

_("Oh Brother, I know you have feelings for Bianca. And do not try to cover it up, I can sense your feelings for Bianca.")I told him with one of my grins, one that I did not done in a few years. I saw Latios's cheeks heat up as he began to stutter._

_("Wh-What? What are y-you talking about?") Latios suddenly began nervous and panicky, as my grin grew even wider._

_("Well, the sooner you sleep, the earlier you wake up to find your girlfriend...") I teased him as he was now bright crimson. Latios only made do with a nod, knowing that he could not fool me anymore. Deep down inside, I wished for a special someone as well..._

_End of Flashback_

The days flew past as I saw Latios and Bianca being closer and closer, I still constantly teased him, day and night. All of that teasing, well, backfired when the trainer who captured my heart, came to Altomare.

_Flashback_

_Ash was only ten back then, as he was racing on the Tour De Altomare with his Totodile._

_"Trainers, when you hear the Xatu, that is your queue to start!" They heard the MC shout. I loved seeing the Tour De Altomare, it is my favorite pastime._

_The Xatu said its name and all the racers took off in the exact same time. The race was one of the most exciting that year, as all of the racers were fighting for first place, Ash turned a little bit late during a sharp 150 degree turn and flew... his lips landing on the only target possible... my own. I shielded him from impact as I felt his warm body flow through me. If Latios was red when I was teasing him, it was nothing compared to this._

_("Looks like Cupid shot an arrow between you and that Ash Ketchum?") Latios teased me as I looked away, not wanting to reply from that moment._

_End of Flashback_

I then took off on a journey to the trainer who had captured my heart, in my human guise. I found his yellow furry rodent, Pikachu and turned on the tap for him. Pikachu then gave an excited squeal and there came him. I immediately began seeing his face, they looked so perfect, but of course he was clueless about love. I began to let him follow me into the secret garden, where Latios and I lived. Latios tried to attack Ash for trespassing our garden, but of course, he is my person of attraction, so I went to interfere. I will always remember when he saw my true form for the first time, he literally fell off his chair! I was containing my laughter and asked him if he was okay. We played for the whole afternoon, and when it was time for him to leave, it took all my self restraint to give him a peck on the lips.

Everything turned for the worse after that. Latios... the DMA... and Ash. We saved the town, but there was a cost. It took two Team Rocket grunts with a lust for power to almost destroy Altomare... Ash, thank you for destroying Team Rocket...

_Flashback_

_("Bianca, I have to go...") Latios told her as he headed straight for the wave, along with me. I heard Ash call me as I did not dare turn back. Our bodies began glowing as my power is transferring from mine to Latios's. He used every bit of his energy, to sacrifice himself to stop the colossal wave from heading towards us.. I felt my eyes grow heavy as I fell into the ocean.._

_End of Flashback_

After you left Altomare, Ash, I have been learning telepathy, in hopes of finding you again and speaking to you again. As for Latios, his spiritual energy was converted into a tear-shaped jewel, to replace the last one, done by either one of our great-grandfathers or even before that. It was converted into the Soul Dew. I would still speak to the Soul Dew from time to time, but nothing beats the real you, Ash. Now I am sitting by the sunset beside you, my head on your shoulder. Ash, thank you, for everything.

-**Ash, I love you.-** As I said that, my eyes begin to fall heavy once again, but now into the warm and loving embrace of the pokemon trainer that I loved.

And that's the end of the chapter! Sorry that this was quite short, but the next one, I assure you, will be one that 5/6 have been bugging me about. If you are one of those people, the next chapter will definitely make you go "Yes!" and pump your fists into the air. I will probably upload the next chapter by tomorrow, after I finish the reflection. I only have to write one thousand words and hand in to the teacher. Until then, See you next time!

Mega T-Rex


	13. Chapter 13

Finally finished my hellish homework! Anyways, this chapter's title will probably be a giveaway... Wow, it's February already... The days pass so fast... Polling for how many legendary pokemon you want Tobias to have is up on my account. Although Ash and Latias are the main couple, I did not say it was the only one...

Chapter Thirteen: Revival

-**I love you...-** Ash heard Latias say these three words again before she fell asleep, after hearing her tell him the story, Ash nodded. and let her head rest on his chest. There was a week left till his showdown with Tobias, he had something to do. Ash then carried Latias back into the hotel, with only one thought in mind: Tomorrow I am going to do it...

After having a quick dinner, Ash went to sleep, cuddling Latias like a teddy bear, unlike the usual.

-**Wake up Ashy!-** The sunlight shone through the window and the rays hit Ash, as well as a hyperactive Latias shaking him up.

"Okay, I'm up... let me bathe and I'll meet you at the buffet, okay?" Latias nodded, seeing that Ash had this day planned out, at least for the morning. When Ash went down, he already saw Latias steamrolling the food, Ash, not wanting to miss out the fun, began devouring everything as well. Brock and the others then saw them from the flying food.

"Hey Ash! Other people need to eat too you know!" Brock called out to Ash, who ignored him. After finishing the food, Ash whispered a few words to Brock, who nodded and told the rest of the group, who also nodded at that.

"Hey Latias!" Ash called out.

**-Yeah Ashy?-**

"I am going to show you a surprise, you are going to go to somewhere very beautiful, and you won't open your eyes till I say so, okay?"  
><strong>-Yay! Sure no problem!-<strong>

"Thanks, Gallade come on out! Kindly teleport us to..." Ash whispered the last word into its ear. Gallade nodded and in a flash, they were at a magnificent garden, it was the Secret Garden in Altomare.

"Hey Latias, open your eyes."

She did as Ash said and saw the sight that befell her, it was her home, everything was still the same, the fountains, the scenery, the swing, everything. Ash then walked up to the Soul Dew, Latias wanted to follow, but Ash did not want her to follow him.

"I only have one shot at this, so please..." The others nodded, knowing the risk of this. Ash then concentrated on his body so that his body was glowing with a white aura. Ash's glow then disappeared, and then his body sprouted two pure-white wings from his back, although it looks like the Aura Angel he used on Dialga, this was pure white. Arceus then entered the garden, to everyone's astonishment.

**Hear me out, all of you. First, I myself gave Ash and Latias the permission to be together, Ash took a test and had defeated one of my three dimensional lords, Dialga, the reason is to prove one's will to be together with the other. Ash has certainly proved to surpass even my expectations. Now, Latias, he is not trying to hurt your brother, but is actually trying to reverse the effect. He is an Aura Prince, the highest ranking of the Aura practitioners. So he has access to all aura skills, though they must be obtained with rigorous training. He has done the most powerful attack and transformation skills, but there is one skill that can surpass even that. That is the aura skill to reverse any kind of damage in a certain area, using the life aura of the aura practitioner itself. For this instance, Ash is trying to reverse the damage of the 1000th Latios becoming the Soul Dew, any person would have died but due to Ash's aura energy output, I am certain he will survive... But there are two conditions. The pokemon or human must agree to being saved. If the human or pokemon does not want to be saved, the aura practitioner will almost certainly die. I believe you all know the stakes Ash is taking now. The second is that the person who is using the technique must be pure blooded, which Ash is. The technique with white wings is called Angel of Purity. When Ash channels his energy into a sphere and channels it into something, which is the Soul Dew, the technique is called Angel's Reversal. It can be only used two times in a lifetime, and although it can be used two times in succession, the practitioner will die. Even I have only seen this two times in my life before... This moment shall not be forgotten that easily...**

"You are right Arceus... let's begin..." Ash's wings started to dissipate and his palm started to form a sphere of pure white. When the wings completely disappeared, Ash's palm formed a ball of white concentrated energy, a little part of the energy fell off into the ground and instantly flowers grew. Ash then placed the entire ball of energy into the Soul Dew, connecting his spirit with Latios.

**-Who's there?...-** A sulking voice can be heard.

"It's me, Ash. It's been a long time, Latios."

**-Ash! You being here can only mean... You used Angel's Reversal on the Soul Dew?- **Ash nodded, much to Latios's astonishment.

"Do you want to continue living like you used to?"

**-I would, but first I have a few questions.-**

"Okay, ask away."

**-Question one, do you know that Latias loves you, a lot?-**

"Yeah, we're together now, thanks for your concern."  
><strong>-! I see, I want all the details on how you became together, understand?- <strong>Ash merely nodded.

**-For the second question, has my sister told you anything, well, relative to me?-**

"Yeah, the fact that you like Bianca..."

**-That's enough... I have to tell that sister of mine to keep secrets... still, thanks for giving me the second chance to live, I will take it... I am eternally grateful to you...-**

They were blinded by a flash of light, and returned back into the real world. Even though the Soul Dew was not there anymore, the water currents still stood strong. Everybody, especially Latias, tackled Latios into a group hug, delighted that he was revived by Ash. Bianca then took this time to walk in.

"What's with the- L-Latios?" She walked up to him and embraced him in a hug.

**-Yeah, it's me. You can thank Ash for reviving me, though he can only use the technique twice in his lifetime...-** Arceus then cleared its throat, while everybody looked at it.

**I assume the interaction with your soul and Ash's went well, you are looking fit and healthy, Latios. I see... I will have a little chat with you, Latios, come into the Hall of Origin, please. **Arceus said as he opened up a portal. Latios then followed Arceus, while saying goodbye to Bianca. When they reached the main hall, Arceus spoke up.

**It seems you have fallen for the girl that had made physical contact with you just now, is it based on the human term 'Love at first sight'?**

**-My Lord, I have known her since she was a baby, about three years old, we were exiled from the Eon Clan, just because of an accusation. We eventually grew up to be best friends, and I in turn, would have fallen for her eventually. I could not count the many times Latias teased me for this...-**

Arceus gave a warm chuckle, and continued his speech.

**-You two are definitely one-of-a-kind. You are the millennium generation and yet you are still playful, and both of you fall for humans... It reminded me of the 437th generation of Latias and Latios, they were too twins, but the Latios fell for a pokemon, while the Latias fell for a human. He was the first person to complete the _test_ then, the second being Ash. The man defeated Lugia, though just barely, and that was Lugia going easy on him...**

-**Wait, you said Ash passed The **_**test**_**? Who did he battle against?- **Arceus then gave a nod.

**He fought against the Lord of Time, Dialga. He used Aura Angel and Celestial Spear to finally bring Dialga down. These two attacks were devastating, I had to use my power to fortify the walls of this hall.**

**-Ash... to think he have fought against the Lord of Time and lived to tell the tale, and even mastered the highest ranking spells in all of aura techniques, he is an extraordinary person...-**

**Yes, Ho-oh blessed him with luck when he set out on his journey, Lugia chose him as his chosen one from birth, Kyogre would send a few Remoraid, Groudon would send a few Slugma and Rayquaza would send either Pidgeys, Tailows, Starlys or Pidoves to see him and make sure he would not get into any life-threatening situations... But enough about him. Did you know that females do not have to take the first variation of the _test_, but the second variation?**

**-What do you mean?-**

**The second variation of the test is... the person you love will say that she truly loves you from the core of her soul. This is impossible for those who have no complete trust in each other. Only by trusting each other, by caring for each other, by loving each other, is one of the two ways of proving your devotion to each other. But if she does not say it from the core of her soul, you will feel intense pain... are you up for it?**

**-I do not need any time to decide. I am up for it...-**

**Very well. The time when you become a couple, exactly one week after you have confessed, I will teleport you both here... Latios, I wish you good luck.**

Latios gave one last bow before heading back to the Secret Garden, his mind only having one goal: To win Bianca's heart.

This is the end of the thirteenth chapter! Yes, there will be Dewshipping in this fanfic, cause there is some proof in the movie that Bianca likes Latios, at least a little. Anyways, Chapter 14 will be up by either Saturday or Sunday(+8 GMT), or earlier. See you in the next chapter!

Mega T-Rex


	14. Chapter 14

Hey all! I have been too busy with my work and personal life that I have not uploaded a chapter in ages! Sorry for that! After the exams are done, schedule will return to normal. Anyways, here is the new chapter of The Returned Legend!

Chapter 14: Oblivion

"Another day, another training session..." Ash said as he finished his morning combat training with Gallade, as Infernape was training with Charizard.

"Speaking of training, how did you train in Mount Silver?" Brock asked out of the blue.

"Why not I show you?" Ash asked with a smirk, as Gallade understood what Ash was thinking and teleported them into a cave. The cave was lighted by torches and there was a stone table and a bed made out of leaves, as well as a small pond in the middle of the cave.

"Hmm, something does not feel right here..." Ash said as he touched the walls of the cave.

"! This is... That's right... today is..." Ash stuttered.

**-What about today?-** Latias asked, floating beside him.

"All of you, stay here! Brock, reinforce this cave with Steelix... the others, if there are any Aggrons or that somehow get in, defend this area. I am going to fight against an army of them...wish me luck." Before any of them could respond, he already got Pikachu, Lucario, Scrafty, Emboar, Pikachu and Gallade and took off, leaving the group speechless.

"D-did he say Aggrons? We could hardly take on one before, now Ash is taking on an entire army of Aggrons?" the group was speechless, sure, ten was already a tough challenge, and Ash is taking on hundreds, if not thousands of Aggrons?

"**Not just Aggrons, my friends... Gyarados."** Mewtwo called out, leaving the already shocked group bulge their eyes to the extent of popping.

"Well, the ritual is starting... Remember when we turned half of the mountains into a slaughterhouse two years ago?" his pokemon nodded, how could they forget the time where they decimated the armies in a final struggle? The biennial event is staring again.

"Frostfire, Rayquaza, Garchomp, let's join the fun." Ash said as he released his three strongest pokemon. From below, Ash could see the gigantic armies of Gyarados and Aggron (Size of the army in the movie Lucario and the Mystery of Mew) forming, he then surrounded himself with a glowing blue aura. Ash then counted how long it was left till the Ritual of Rage begins.

"Three, two, one. Showtime." Ash snapped his fingers as all his pokemon(Including Frostfire, what dragon doesn't have wings?) split into their different paths, as the armies detected a presence and fired Hyper Beams at them, them dodging it easily.

"Garchomp, Scrafty, Emboar, Gallade, want to have fun in the Aggrons?" His pokemon nodded, as the others nodded as well, knowing that their meal was Steamed Gyarados for today.

Scrafty, Emboar and Gallade began using Close Combats at the armies of Aggrons, while Garchomp is using Brick Break, while Ash was as well, taking out Aggrons. Lucario charged up thunder spheres and threw them at the Gyarados, taking out a few immediately. Pikachu then charged up its devastating Volt Tackle, taking out about twenty Gyarados, while Rayquaza and Frostfire were firing numerous attacks at the Gyarados, taking out their numbers steadily. Ash then did an upper-cut to an Aggron, sending it crashing to the ground.

"Alright... time to play serious."

Ash saw that ten Aggrons fired Hyper Beams at him, as he just set up an Aura Shield, which deflected all of them. Ash then resumed that glowing blue aura that he had.

"You know, that's not going to do anything. I survived Dialga's Roar Of Time before..."

Ash then transferred the energy into his fists as he took out the ten Aggrons in a flash. His pokemon are doing well as well, neither of them close to being exhausted. That is, until a much bigger Aggron and Gyarados arrived. They are the chiefs of that particular tribe. The Aggron had a scar on it, and it gave a death stare to Ash.  
>"Chief Aggron, I am honored that you remember me... though I can't say the same to you." Ash said to it as he gave another Aggron a Hi-Jump-Kick. The chief roared as Ash fired an Aura Sphere at it, while it used Metal Burst and returned the blast. Ash sidestepped the blast so it hit another Aggron instead.<br>"I see you've taken down Gallade... I can't be bothered with you now. Aura Prison!" Ten blue lights began forming around the chief, and it formed into spears that immobilized it, but did not hurt it. It roared and tried to escape, but to no avail. It could only wait as it saw the Aggrons get taken down one by one. Ash then walked over to Gallade.

"Gallade, you fought valiantly. Take a nice long rest." Ash recalled Gallade and then saw Pikachu activating Electric Armor.

"Pikachu, not that soon... You know we finish something with a bang..." Pikachu nodded, and stood by the sidelines.

Ash then saw there were 100 or so Aggrons and 100 or so Gyarados. Ash then snapped his fingers.

"Let's end it now." Ash then charged a giant beam of energy, while Pikachu ran rings around the Gyarados, while Lucario charged up Aura Spear Explosion, Emboar charging up Flare Blast( Focus Blast+ Flare Blitz), Triple Elemental Chaos for Frostfire, and Elemental Collapse for Rayquaza. Ash released his flood of power, Aura Storm. as they released their respective attacks as well. The sheer force of the attack erased a mountain into dust, as Ash's friends stared in shock and awe from a crack in the wall. Their friend and his pokemon had reduced a mountain to ash. Ash then used his aura to blow away the smoke from the colossal explosion.

"Well, that's one mountain gone... That makes two already." Ash said casually. He recalled his pokemon and headed back for the cave.

-**Ashy! Why did you act like you were going to lose your life?-** Latias was the first to tackle him into a hug, which Ash welcomed.

"I did not say that, what I meant was if an Aggron snuck by me and into my cave, you need to defend the cave. I was not saying I cannot take all of them by myself. I see this as a kind of extreme exercise..."

That sentence made everyone go into shock. That was extreme exercise, then what was a life and death situation? Ash, as if reading everyone's mind, answered.

"A life and death situation, huh... a battle with Dialga, I had one two days ago... Roar of Time was painful... Ask Latias if you don't believe it."

"**No need. I'll put the memories into everyone's brains."** Mewtwo said as his eyes flashed blue and all of his friends suddenly dashed to him.

"Oh boy! That was so cool! Can you teach me, pleeease?" Max pleaded Ash.

"First thing. Breathe in and out deeply, a hundred times. When you have done that, tell me." Max nodded and sat in a meditative stance, while the rest chuckled.

"Hey Latias?"

**-Yeah Ash?-**

"If you could turn back time, what would you change?"

**-Silly Ashy. Nothing, of course.-**

"Good to know..."

"Ash, now that Gallade's fainted, who is going to teleport us to the hotel?"

"Point." Ash pointed at Mewtwo, who sighed.

"**Fine, but only once, Ash..."**

"If I had a dollar for every time you said that..." Ash chuckled.

Mewtwo then teleported them back into the hotel, and then went away to who-knows-where.

"You know, the Festival of Rage is not over... the next destination is... this island itself. Well, this part is the one I'm afraid of, to be honest. There are Dragonites and Tyranitars..." The whole room fell silent again. Ash then sped off to get his pokemon healed, and geared up for round two. He waited at a pathway, where it linked to the Sinnoh region. He then saw patches of green and orange in the ground and sky respectively.

"Sceptile, Serperior, Torterra, Venusaur, Meganium, Blastoise, Feraligatr, Samurott, Charizard, Infernape, Lucario, Garchomp, Frostfire, Rayquaza, Dragonite, Pikachu, it's time for Round Two." Ash tossed several pokeballs into the air and out came the respective pokemon, while Ash glowed with the same blue aura.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one... Beware, Hyper Beams incoming." As if on cue, hundreds of Hyper Beams fired at Ash and his pokemon, where Ash and all his pokemon dodged, some barely.

"Frostfire, Rayquaza, Garchomp, Blastoise, Feraligatr, Samurott, the Dragonites are yours. The rest of you and me take the Tyranitars. Let's decimate this army."

Frostfire fired Frost Beams and Fusion Flares while Rayquaza used Outrage, while the rest were using their respective elemental attacks, and if Ash was a pokemon, he would be the best fighting-type pokemon. These foes are more bulky, however, taking three to four hits per pokemon.

"Time for an Aura Flare, eat this!" Ash then released several rings from his body and they exploded in contact with the Tyranitars, knocking them out.(Kind of like Seed Flare, but only with aura) The battle raged on for two to three hours, only hearing screams of pokemon and war cries, as well as Frost Beams, Ice Beams, Draco Meteors, Hyper Beams, Hydro Cannons and Frenzy Plants can be heard. The armies of Dragonite and Tyranitar then decided to fire all their attacks at once, Draco Meteors and Dark Pulses.

"! Man, this is getting intense... Dragonite, Garchomp, Giga Draco Rush on these meteors, Frostfire and Rayquaza help out as well. Serperior, Venusaur, Meganium, Sceptile, Torterra, Frenzy Plant to cancel out the Dark Pulses, and Blastoise, Feraligatr, Samurott, Charizard, help out as well." Ash commanded as his back grew smaller wings compared to the Aura Angel, showing it is a weaker transformation technique. Ash's wings then disappeared, and out emerged a giant blade of pure aura. The attacks collided, as such immeasurable damage was done that the pathway and the sea around it was completely obliterated. Ash then dashed into the smoke in a blinding speed and in a few seconds, he walked out, with the blade dissipating, and the pokemon falling down one by one. His pokemon, except his strongest, were close to falling. Ash then took notice of this.

"Well, great job everyone. Return and take a nice long rest."

Ash then returned back to his room, and as expected, fell into a slumber the second he landed on his bed.

And that's the end of this chapter! Thought this idea was cool, so I plopped it in. Exams are coming, so I need to revise. After the exams though, schedule will hopefully go back to normal.

Mega T-Rex


	15. Final Chapter Teaser

The Returned Legend: Final Chapter Teaser

Well, this is the teaser of the final chapter for those who want the adrenaline rush. This may have little to no sense to you, but it should be, this is the final chapter teaser, after all.

Final Chapter Teaser

"Wh-Where am I?" Ash pondered. He was in an area of nothingness, not even a blink of light was to be seen.

**"You woke me up from my eternal slumber... there are only two outcomes..."** A mysterious yet godly voice echoed.

"What are they?" Ash screamed out, not knowing where the voice came from.

**"One, join me and reign over the new world. Two, rebel, and ultimately, die."**

"I get it, this is... and to your question, I will fight against the evil..."

**"An unwise decision... Tremble at the fear of 1000 souls of eternal darkness..."**

_Flashback_

_A red sigil of ungodly patterns sucked Ash into who-knows-where, the area of no return._

_Flashback end_

"! So you are... I see."

A sudden flash of lightning struck the void, and revealed a monstrous head with red eyes that spoke of instinct to kill. It unleashed gargantuan ghosts which roared, all targeted at Ash.

A sudden patch of white and yellow crushed all the souls, and stood by Ash's side, it was Arceus.

**This person has been here for a deed which I thought humans would never do. He does not deserve to be here!**

**"Yap all you want, it does not change the outcome."**

**Ash, using _that _here will not do any damage to you... Here, we fight all out. Fight for the future!**

And that's the end of the teaser. Some more will be revealed where that void is and what the being is as well, as what Ash did to get sucked in by the sigil. But hey, this chapter is pretty much boss by the time everything is revealed. Ta Ta for now!

Mega T-Rex


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry it's been SO long since I have updated! Exams and a giant pile of homework the size of Mount Everest would explain it. It's the holidays now... so I'll probably be uploading a chapter every day or so. Presenting the latest chapter of The Returned Legend!

P.S. I'll introduce the 'pokemon' that was in the teaser, not

Chapter Fifteen: Impending Calamity

As Ash and his friends defeated the hordes, they took a little break from all the action, as the showdown nears... at other parts of the world, volcanoes had began to erupt more frequently, sometimes even two times per day. Arceus took note of this and gathered all the legendary pokemon again for another meeting.

**A lot of volcanoes have been erupting lately...especially the most terrifying ones. They have been erupting every day or so. I am afraid for the worst...** Arceus said in a grim tone. The legendaries were taken aback. Arceus always had been calm, even at the worst situations, only once being blinded by rage and nearly destroying its creation trio(Movie 12). The legendaries all could sense Arceus was...scared of what would happen. Even the most terrifying enemies could not cause Arceus to flinch in battle, so what could make the being that would not back down to anything, the God of all pokemon, to be frightened of something, or someone?

Latias and Latios were there, and so were Ash and Bianca(She said she wanted to 'tag along'). Arceus regained its posture and began its speech.

**I see you all have wondered what could not even make me have a sign of pain will strike fear into me. Would you all believe that there is another being elsewhere that is the same, or even more powerful than me?**

The legendaries all shook their heads in disagreement, not believing there is a higher level than God.

**There is no higher level than God, indeed. But who said I was the only God? Yes, there is another God, the counterpart of me, for a reason which I do not know has a reverse name of me. I guess that represents a Ying and Yang, with me symbolizing as good and my counterpart, Seucra symbolizing as bad. Seucra is the God of the Abyss, and is not related to this world anyhow. But... did Seucra somehow found a way to breach past the barrier...that, I have no idea. If he somehow has found a way to breach the barrier dividing our worlds, we are in for total war.**

The legendaries were all baffled by what Arceus said, even Mewtwo, who was always in a calm manner like Arceus, bulged his eyes out.

**Let me continue my explanation, we both were born at the same time, with others, whose names I could not remember, but Seucra was the strongest and most ferocious of us, always bloodthirsty and searching for worthy opponents. We decided it was too risky to let Seucra stay with us anymore, so we approached Seucra one day and asked him to go to another world, which he can easily create...**

_Flashback(Arceus's POV)_

_**Why are you surrounding me like that...itching for a fight?** Seucra stood in an offensive position, attempting to take the others all on, he was like that all the time, fighting on enemies that easily outnumber him by thousands, and yet still winning the war. He was a one-man killing machine._

_**Seucra, you need to stop your endless wars with others, they will harm us all. **I said, though I was in the head council and all five of us are surrounding him, I doubt we could win. Us five exchanged glances, and poured all our power onto the ground we were standing on, which Seucra was standing on as well. Our power converted into a wormhole which connects to the Abyss, where even Gods could have trouble fighting the demons there, all of them were bloodthirsty, like Seucra. Seucra struggled for escape, threatening everyone in the process. When Seucra's head was going into the Abyss as well, he spoke one last threat, **If I see any of you all, especially you, Arceus, I will annihilate you in a blink of a second! Wherever this wormhole leads to, I will be strong enough to shatter even the dimensional barrier! I will grasp that world and make all of the living beings there cower before me and become my allies! I shall be the lord of that realm! I said it and I will say it again! If I see you all again, mark my words, you will feel the inexorable grasp of deepest, darkest pandemonium!**_

End of Flashback

**Somehow I never forgot that speech...it sometimes still haunts me, but if Seucra is behind this, we will need to train hard, who knows when a dimensional hole will open in who-knows-where...and yes, there are things I do not know...**

After hearing that, all legendaries opened their portals and they closed in an instant.

Ash, Bianca, Latios and Latias went back into the field with worried faces, they still did not know how Seucra looked, but they knew he was fearsome and threatening. Ash then released all his pokemon and then engulfed himself in a blue aura.

"I suggest you stay away from me, Bianca, Latios and Latias. I suggest you stay away from me, this area could be down in a minute, so find somewhere safe and uninterrupted. Latias, I'm sorry... I can't spend much time with you anymore... when this is all over, I promise you will have the most time with me, okay?" Latias could only nod, while Ash disappeared in a flash and as they flew away, they could hear booms, and see mushroom clouds of smoke, Rayquaza and Frostfire sparring, while Ash was fighting with Sceptile, Lucario and Charizard. Just then, they saw a crack in the sky, and a demonic beast appearing, it looked like a minotuar but was red all over and had a battle-axe. Its red eyes signified death to anyone who opposed it.

"So the dimensional crack has spread this far... it won't be long till Seucra comes... we must do what we can to prolong this as long as possible... leave this oversized cow to me." His pokemon nodded as Ash disappeared again, reappearing in front of the minotuar and pummeling it, and finishing it by sending and Aura Spear to its stomach and detonating it.

"He lasted a while... but if these are foot soldiers, I might have a lot of trouble fighting Seucra himself..."

**Indeed you will... Ash. Since I have regained all my energy, I would assist you in the battle against Seucra. His power must have increased by at least tenfold, while mine, at the deepest reaches of my memory, I only have increased my power sevenfold since I was born...I was not joking when I said Seucra is a one-man killing machine...but there is one thing that he lacks: A pure heart. That imperfection will bring his demise. Ash, and all your pokemon will train under me for this short span of time. You are free to object, but remember, that was a foot soldier, there will be sergeants, generals, commanders, and lords... I will also teach you how to use the two most powerful aura techniques, Aura Angel and Celestial Spear within a short time.**

"Arceus, I cannot believe you are willing to do this for me, I do not need any time to decide. I want to do this."

**Very well. I am a very strict teacher, so there will be little to no rest every day, is that clear?**

"Yes, I hear you loud and clear. Now how about you guys?"

All of Ash's pokemon immediately roared or shouted, signifying they want to do it as well.

**Another thing, you will need to understand poke-speech, I will grant you the ability to do so...**

Ash's body began glowing in an orange light, but as soon as it faded, he could hear Floatzel saying, "Say, when is going to begin?"

"Right now, Floatzel. This is going to be much harder than we ever faced...

And that's the end of the chapter! Again, apologies for the long wait. Anyway, Seucra is my OC, so if anyone of you want to use Seucra, be sure to ask me first! Since it's the holidays, I can now kick back and relax and maybe post a chapter every day!

-Mega T-Rex


	17. Chapter 17

Just fulfilling my promise. I told you all I'm gonna post one chap every day(maybe not on Friday, 'cause that's when I go to my grandmother's house.), so here's chapter 16 of The Returned Legend, Enjoy!

Chapter 16: A second revival

For the thousandth time, an explosion could be heard. Islands far from any kind of humanity were being demolished one by one, due to the training under Arceus. Ash and his pokemon have increased their power, defense, speed, everything. Name it, they got it. Still, Arceus said they needed to push further into the boundaries of strength. Arceus gave Ash a break for now, but it was only for an hour. Ash used Gallade to teleport to the island to spend time with Latias, but she was nowhere to be found. They then found a familiar face: Tobias.

"Ash, you'll be facing me in the next battle, two days from now, right? I saw your last battle... Frostfire was a horror story brought to real life, isn't it?" Tobias asked Ash.

"Yeah, when you've pushed me to my limit, I'll release him, my trump card. I also heard the same about your Darkrai and Latios..."

"No doubt. Speaking about Latios, he wants to speak to you, I have no idea regarding what."

Ash shrugged and the Latios came out of the pokeball, it wearing a smirk.

**-Greetings, the so-called Chosen One.-** The Latios said to him, Ash nodding in saying thanks for the niceties. "So what do you want to talk to me about?"

**-I heard you are soul mates from the Latias who was exiled from the Eon Clan, am I right?-** Ash held back his rage, but still suppressed a nod.

**-And I also heard that she somehow went missing, I could help you find her if you want.-** Ash nodded again in thanks, at the back of his mind, he wondered how the Latios knew all that.

For the next thirty minutes, they searched continent by continent(No exaggeration here, they were easily speeding past the speed of sound...), in the end reaching the island the Eon Clan resided, Southern Island. Although there were no signs of the clan left, Latias was there, alone.

"Hey Latias, why are you here?"

-**Who...Who are you?...-** Latias asked in a scared and afraid tone.  
>"It's me... Ash... Tell me what's wrong..." Ash said in a comforting tone.<p>

**-Ash?... I know no name called that, human or pokemon...-**

"What?... Is this a joke? Please tell me it is..."

**Enough is enough! You have caused enough mischief for the last few millenniums, and I let you go all the time, but this time, you have gone too far... The 1002nd Latios...** Arceus said in an enraged tone, rivaling the one when it nearly destroyed the ruins.

**-Hmph. Guess the jig's up. Let me tell you something, Ash Ketchum...-**

"Go ahead... you have three minutes..." Ash said, rocks floating and disintegrating near him.

**-Go ahead, huh? Well, you really are a sorry little fellow. You really brought this upon yourself... Can't you realize it? You have been training so hard you didn't even have time to look after your soul mate! I am teaching you a lesson here, Ash Ketchum... You don't even deserve her, while I, on the other hand... I have every right to deserve her! Excuse me, I was the source of her playfulness, I was her babysitter, I took care of her since she was young, I was her role model! You met her on a dumb Tour-De-Altomare race! What kind of sense does she have to love a person like _you_! Why did she not remember you? Because I have done a spell on her! That is why I said you brought this upon yourself! I have erased all of her memories about you and all your sorry little friends, it took a little work, but in the end it all worked out! How to undo this curse, you ask? Destroy the creator of this spell, but Tobias wouldn't let you go... You would be haunted for all eternity, until you draw your last breath... Ash Ketchum, you ask why I do this? Simply because I DESERVE her more than you, you lesser being...-**

"That...will...be...your...worst...MISTAKE, LATIOS THE 1002ND." Ash's eyes began glowing red, his body engulfed himself with a bloody red aura, and he gave a bloodcurdling scream that shattered the skies. His back grew dark demonic wings, ten sets of them, standing right there.

**Death Angel... something that could activate it only would be intense loss of someone very close to you, Latios the 1002nd, you have made a grave mistake, every cell in your body could be incinerated if he goes out of control... in this case, Latias has lost every piece of memory of him, and that caused him to go into this state. Brace yourself... these moments will be your most painful...**

Ash(Or Death Angel Ash) appeared in front of the Latios and used a finger to thrust him into space, the Latios felt like every bone in his body was broken, with just one finger...

"Feel my fury and pain, your name disgusts me." Death Angel Ash said in a demonic tone, that scared the Latios to the very core of his soul.

**-Wait, I will undo the spell! Just don't kill me!-** Death Angel Ash ignored his pleas, and punching every bit of his body mercilessly and relentlessly, it seemed that every bit of the Latios's body was crashed by a planet every time Death Angel Ash punched him, in a few seconds his body was unable to sustain the beating he was taken, and was unconscious. Death Angel Ash's wings then disappeared, forming into a particle beam that could incinerate even the diamonds on Arceus's Hall of Origin in the blink of an eye.

"Death shall be your atonement for your sin, vile beast." Death Angel Ash said, and fired the beam of cosmic devastation, vaporizing every cell in the Latios's lifeless body. Ash then plummeted into the Earth, but was saved by a net made by Arceus, by now Ash had returned to his normal form, and Latias as well, had regained her memory.

-**Ashy...what happened? Why are you... unconscious?-**

Arceus then enveloped Ash in a glowing aura, which healed his injuries and he went back to consciousness.

"There is still one thing I must do... giving another chance..." Ash then enveloped himself in another aura, this time glowing white, as his back sprouted pure white wings. Ash then closed his eyes, and all went into nothingness. A Latios, the one Ash killed, appeared before him.

**-This is... Angel's Reversal? Why would you want to revive me? I caused you so much pain...-**

"True, you have done that, but what would I be if I hold grudges? Sometimes, you just have to forgive and forget. I am certain you will find someone that loves you, it just isn't time for you, who knows when it will happen. I was an immature boy when Latias gave me that peck, after all. I took it as an act of friendship and then realized that it meant much more than that..."

**-But why tell me all this? I do not deserve to live, Ash. Why waste your last chance of reviving a person on me?-**

"Everyone deserves to live, the 1002nd Latios, even if you do not believe it, even if you have caused me so much pain, you still deserve to live. I was in a blinding fury when I attacked you, I was not myself at that time, but I must thank that person for knocking some sense into you. Believe it or not, you still have much to live for. Tobias shares with you the unbreakable bond between human and pokemon, just like between me and all my pokemon. Your life is not worthless, and you should not let it end so easily."

**-I...I do not know what to say... I only can say... Thank you... for giving me a second chance to live... the correct way...-**

A door appeared in front of them, the door to the pokemon world.

"Go ahead, your life is about to begin...again."

The Latios nodded and went through the door, as did Ash. When Arceus saw him, it scanned his feelings immediately, to its surprise, there is no sadness or hatred towards Ash anymore, those were feelings of gratefulness instead...

**-Oh, Hello Babysitter, I did not know you were coming here... wanna play?-**

**-Sure, Latias. Ash, coming?-**

"Nope, I'll sit this one out, training's wearing me out and I need to rest for a while."  
>As Ash watched the two eons play together, he sat there with a smile, for he knew that the 1002nd Latios no longer had any feelings for Latias, but just as friends. Unknown to all of them, a rainbow streaked past the horizon, created by Ho-Oh.<p>

Well, this is the end of the 16th Chapter. This is the only chapter Death Angel will be shown, sorry if you want this to show on the battle with Seucra, but hey, the battle will still be climactic, I assure you. Stay tuned for the next chapter of The Returned Legend!

Mega T-Rex


	18. Chapter 18

I seriously did not have time to upload a chapter yesterday...so I'm doing two today! Anyways, enjoy!

Chapter 17: Matchmaker

Ash, as well as his pokemon have been training for twenty-six hours straight, before Arceus allowed them to take the rest of the day off.

"Arceus, can I ask you a question?"

**Sure, what is it?**

"What did you speak with Latios in private?"

**I wished him good luck, as he is in love with a female human named...Bianca, i suppose.**

Ash's face burst in a massive grin and he turned towards his pokemon.

"Friends, I think we might have a _little_ matchmaking mission on our

"For you, perhaps. You see, one year back, I took a month off our training to set up hands."

**What do you mean by little? This is one serious case.**

"You see, a year back, we took a month off to set up a matchmaking store in Oreburgh, where there was a lot of service. Business was booming there, and almost every case we tackled on were a success on the first try. We already knew most of the tricks and tactics to get them together, come on pals, It's time to get to work."

**I would like to come with you, while being invisible, to see how you carry out your 'plan'.**

"Sure, Gallade, please teleport Arceus and me to the hotel manager's office, and all of the others onto the field that we trained on last time."

Gallade gave a nod and teleported them. The next thing they knew, Ash was on the manager's office with Arceus.

"I swear to Arceus, if it's one more complaint I am going to..."

"No complaints here Mister Manager, I would like to rent the beach for the rest of the day, which is exactly ten hours."

The manager looked shocked as no one he met had the money to even rent the beach for one hour, let alone seven.

"O-Okay, the fee is 600000 pokedollars per hour, can you afford it?"

"Sure I can, Here, six million pokedollars." Ash took the money and handed it to him, who took it and called everyone in the beach to clear off, and gave Ash a golden card, which must be given by midnight.

Ash then whistled and Lucario jumped up to the window, which Ash gave the golden card to and whispered to it, who nodded.

"Heh heh, Phase one complete. Let's see if Pikachu and the others had told Latios there is something 'important' to do. The next part is up to me..."

Ash jumped out of the window and saw Pikachu leading Latios to the designated area.

He dashed across them and gave Pikachu a thumbs up, who saw it and gave a "Pika!" in response.

"Good, time to check how Garchomp and the others are doing." He dashed to the beach and saw them decorating in the beach with the exact materials.

"Hey buddies, everything going well?"

The pokemon nodded in response and said it would be done by an hour and thirty minutes.

"Everything's going according to plan... time to go to target number two."

Ash zoomed past the crowd and arrived at the rooms.

"156...157... Ah, here it is, room 158."

"Hey Bianca! It's me, Ash!"

"Coming!"

Bianca opened the door, which Latias was in as well.

-**Ashy! I missed you so much!-** Latias gave Ash a hug, which Ash happily returned.

"Ash, what's up?" Bianca asked him.  
>"We're hosting a feast on the restaurant today, at 4pm to 6pm." 'Now it's 2 o' clock, they would probably finish by 3:30 to 4pm. I already booked the restaurant beforehand just for this occasion... Heh. Everything's going according to plan...as it should be.'<p>

"Cool, let's prepare, Latias."

**-Sorry, no guys allowed!-** Latias shoved Ash gently out of the room and gave him a peck on the cheek before closing the door.

'Time to inform the others...' Ash thought.

Ash wrote the cards to show there is the feast and delivered them to their rooms, all of which who accepted.

At 3:30 pm, Ash then went to the beach, and saw the magnificent figures tower above him, as well as him pokemon taking a rest. Ash then gave them his treats-the ones specifically made in Mount Silver, as well as a thumbs-up. He then sped off to find Latios, who is now at the restaurant in his human form, sipping on some mushroom soup.

"Latios, there will be a feast today in 30 minutes' time, as well as a little surprise at 6pm later, my pokemon will direct you to the area of meeting." Latios could only nod, he was tempted to read Ash's mind to find out the surprise, but he held back the urge.

At the feast, Ash and Latias made the lunchroom to a total war zone, to nobody's surprise, Brock and the others just silently ate, while Bianca(to anybody's surprise?) was sitting next to Latios, who avoided conversation with him for most of the time. Latios could swear he saw a small tint of red in her face when he looked at her. He shook his head, not believing what he saw.

Ash then took the initiative to walk out with Latias into his room to discuss about the 'plan'.

"Latias, you know that I booked the beach specifically for today?"

**-No, Ashy. Why?-**

"People call me Matchmaker Ketchum last time... they may still do."

Latias thought for a moment before she snapped her fingers(Human form, remember?).

-**You want to get Latios and Bianca together?- **Her cheeks bubbling with excitement.

"Bingo! Today's feast was a decoy to let my pokemon set up the decorations on the beach today, so I'll handle Latios and you'll handle Bianca, that fine with you?"

**-Sure, no problem with that!-**

Ash and Latias then went to look for Bianca and Latios, and found their specific targets soon enough. The area consisted of two tunnels that are joined together from the entrance to the seaside, where there was a cliff with the help of the ground types and the water types. On the cliff were carefully crafted jewels(Ash bought them beforehand as well).

They managed to convince them easily and told them what to do. They nodded, knowing what to do.

"Well, let's go." Ash said, pushing Latios gently, covering his eyes, as Ash saw Latias covering Bianca's eyes, he winked at her, who smiled back. he looked back and saw his pokemon with a controller, they pressed a button and the opening closed. Ash nodded and they reached the cliff. They told Latios and Bianca to sit beside each other, but not making it obvious, and not making them sit too close.

Ash then grabbed hold of Latias, who squealed in surprise.

"Latios, Bianca, you can open your eyes now, Adios." Ash said before he darted off to a nearby roof, as the tunnel, their only way of entrance and exit, was sealed off.

They opened their eyes and stared at each other, each looking away with shades of red.

"Garchomp, just to make sure, the sealed off areas will go back to their original space once either of them says the three magic words, right?" Garchomp nodded and looked with a grin. Arceus was standing there as well, of course being invisible.

"Come on...it's almost sunset... only seven minutes..." Ash exclaimed, acting like a little child again.

"Latios..."

**-Bianca...-**

Their faces turned red at their exact same timing.

"You first, I insist."

**-You promise we'll still remain friends?- **Bianca nodded in response.

"Seriously, if this goes on, for 4 minutes and thirty-three seconds, I swear Plan B will be executed." Garchomp nodded and continued to watch.

**-Well, I kinda like you...- '**Smooth, Latios, real smooth...'

"What do you mean kinda?" Bianca asked. 'does that mean he loves me?...'

**-Well, when you were eleven, when Ash came, I saw him develop a close bond with Latias, you know what I mean... then I saw how close I was with you...and then I developed feelings for you... naturally, these feelings grew to the point of today...-**

"So what's your point?" Bianca said, trying to hide her growing blush.

**-Well, I love you, Bianca... but I know you don't feel the same way...- **Latios then resisted the urge to cry by turning away from her.

"I've been waiting for you to say that for a long time... I love you too, Latios." She cut him off with a kiss on the lips that shocked him, he was in pure heaven. Just then, the sunset bathed them in a golden glow.

As they both were enjoying the moment, Ash, Latias and all his pokemon were seeing the couple.

"Well gang, mission accomplished."

End of chapter! So Latios and Bianca are now together, the next chapter is Ash against Tobias! Guess I'll have to time to do the second one today... expect it tomorrow!

-Mega T-Rex


	19. Chapter 19

Okay, this is the chapter you have all been waiting for: Ash vs. Tobias!

Arkarian23: Well, I'll see what I can do about the 'super-overpowered' thing, well as for the others, I guess I can't really do anything about it, sorry if you don't like where the direction this story is going.

Pokemon Logic: Every attack causes explosions.

Chapter 18: Champion Cup Finale Part 1

The stadium cheered as both Ash and Tobias, supposedly two of the strongest trainers alive to go all-out against each other. They walked out of their lockers, each shooting the other competitive glances, saying they would not hold back.

"Today, we have two of the world's best trainers, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, in the Red corner and Tobias from The Chosen Eight, in the Green corner!" The crowd's cheer was deafening, it was like the whole world was watching.

"Now, before you face off, is there anything you want to say to each other?" Tobias walked up to the stage and announced, "I know you took down Team Rocket, it was very impressive, but you need more than that to defeat me. I hope you are prepared for a climactic battle, Ash." Tobias nodded and walked down the stage. Ash then walked up the stage.

"I am ready, Tobias. I hope you are ready too. To let you all know, I have only brought one of my six strongest, and that is not Frostfire or Rayquaza! I figured I must at least not use legendaries over here..." The crowd murmured some speeches, some calling Ash a cocky brat, while some others said he has dignity.

"Are the two corners ready?" Both of them nodded, while each grabbing a pokeball.

Each of them threw a pokeball at the same time, Tobias released the golem of steel, Registeel, while Ash released Blastoise.

"Begin the match, Registeel vs. Blastoise!"

"Registeel, use Iron Head!"

"Blastoise, try to grab it and then use Hydro Cannon!"

Registeel charged towards Blastoise with a silver glow enveloping it, while Blastoise grabbed hold of Registeel, wincing a little, where its back cannons fired two extremely powerful blasts of water, sending Registeel all the way back, but to nobody's surprise, Registeel appeared with only a few scratch marks on it.

"Registeel, now use Earthquake!"

"Blastoise, jump with Rapid Spin!"

Registeel stomped the ground and cracked it, as Blastoise jumped into the air with the help of Rapid Spin, while heading towards Registeel.

"Grab it and use Superpower!"

"Blastoise, switch into a Withdraw!"

Blastoise's spinning movements stopped and Registeel grabbed hold of Blastoise, with a blue glow, sent it crashing into the ground, with an explosion. When Blastoise came out, it was nearly unscathed, thanks to Withdraw.

"Blastoise, now use Hydro Pump!"

"Registeel, dodge it!"

Registeel, who was slow, could not dodge the onslaught of water coming towards it and got hit in the face, as it fell down onto the ground. Blastoise, even though it had a shell on its back, jumped back to Ash's side.

"Registeel, get up and use Zap Cannon!"

"Blastoise, counter it with Focus Blast and use another Hydro Pump!"

Registeel fired a ball of electric energy while Blastoise fired a blast of focused energy, the two balls of energy exploded and cancelled each other out, while Blastoise fired from its cannons two blasts of water which hit Registeel again, who fell down, but got back a few seconds later, looking a little bit worn out.

"Registeel, now use Flash Cannon!"  
>"Blastoise, finish it with the move we learned, Giga Impact!"<p>

Registeel formed a steel beam and fired it straight at Blastoise, who was charging at it with gold and purple streaks enveloping it, Blastoise easily cleaved through the Flash Cannon, due to Registeel's weakened state, and crashed on it full force, signaling the end of the battle. Blastoise was standing with some scratch marks on it as the Flash cannon and the Superpower had done a number on him, but Registeel lay down and this time, did not get up.

"Registeel is unable to battle! Blastoise is the winner!"

"Registeel, you did well, return. Now, Go Rampardos!" Tobias sent out his Rampardos, who growled menacingly at Ash.

"Blastoise, think you can handle this Rampardos?"

Blastoise nodded and took an offensive position.

"Blastoise vs. Rampardos, begin!"

"Rampardos, let's start with a Head Smash!"

"Blastoise, try to stop it with a Hydro Pump!"

Rampardos charged towards Blastoise enveloping itself with a blue aura, while Blastoise tries to fire the blasts of water in an attempt to stop Rampardos, but to no avail. Rampardos slammed full force into Blastoise, Blastoise quickly recovered from the attack, firing another and weaker blast of water at Rampardos, who took the hit but shook it off.

"Rampardos, end it with a Thunderbolt!"

"Blastoise, try to stop it with a Hydro Cannon!"

Rampardos discharged a powerful bolt of electricity headed straight towards Blastoise, who was on the verge of fainting. Blastoise fired another two powerful shots of water which collided with the Thunderbolt, resulting in an explosion that did little damage to both parties. Blastoise could not take it anymore, and collapsed on the ground.

"Blastoise is unable to battle! Rampardos is the winner!"

"Blastoise, you did an awesome job there, Return. Go Sceptile!" Ash released Sceptile which was famous in the arena for its speed.

"Rampardos vs. Sceptile, begin the match!"

"Rampardos, this one is speedy, use Flamethrower on the ground!"

"Sceptile, quick! Use Sunny Day and then jump on Rampardos's head!"

Rampardos let loose a powerful stream of flames which hit the ground, making it red-hot. Sceptile jumped into the air just before the flames hit and fired a white ball of energy into the sky, which made the sun shine brighter than usual, making the crowd squint their eyes because of the brightness, before landing on Rampardos's head. Rampardos tried to shake Sceptile off, but to no avail.

"Now Sceptile, jump into the air and use Solarbeam!"  
>"Rampardos, use Head Smash!"<p>

Sceptile jumped into the air and absorbed the light necessary to fire the Solarbeam and fired it straight at Rampardos, who charged at it with a blue aura enveloping it once more. The two attacks collided as Rampardos was pushed back by the force of the explosion and crashed onto the ground, but got back up not a second later, few scratch marks evident on its head and back. Sceptile landed on the ground, but winced in pain due to the heat radiating from it.

"Sceptile, now use Leaf Blade!"  
>"Counter with a Hammer Arm!"<p>

Sceptile's arms enveloped themselves in green while Rampardos's arm covered in white. Both attacks collided and resulted in a large explosion, temporarily blinding everyone. When the dust cleared, Sceptile and Rampardos were both barely standing, glaring at each other before their legs finally gave way and they fell with a thud.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle! Will the two trainers send out their next pokemon?"

"Rampardos, great work, return. Go Heatran!"  
>"Heatran, eh? Sceptile, you were great, return. Go Tyranitar!" Ash released his massive pseudo-legend, his eighth strongest while Tobias released his Heatran.<p>

"Tyranitar vs. Heatran, begin the match!"

"Heatran, use Fire Blast!"

"Tyranitar, counter with Stone Edge!"

Heatran released red-hot flames in the shape of a stick figure at Tyranitar while Tyranitar shot a dozen of sharp rocks at Heatran, these two attacks passed each other and hit their respective targets, Heatran who growled a little while Tyranitar just snorted.

"Heatran, now use Earthquake!"

"Tyranitar, you use Earthquake as well!"

Both pokemon slammed their feet on the ground, sending massive tremors as both collided, resulting in equal force and damaging the other, Heatran taking more damage as it is four times weak to ground.

"Heatran, return. I need you for later. Go Lucario!"

"You have a Lucario as well... Tyranitar, use Fire Blast!"

"Lucario, use Force Palm!"

Tyranitar released flames the shape of a stick figure while Lucario evaded the blast, out of harm's way, and slammed its energy-infused fist at Tyranitar, who roared in frustration and pain from the quad-effective attack.

"Tyranitar, grab hold of it and use Superpower!"

"Lucario, dodge it!"

Tyranitar enveloped itself with a blue aura and grabbed hold of the unsuspecting Lucario and sent it crashing head-first into the ground. Lucario then jumped out of the crater and to Tobias's side.

"Lucario, try an Aura Sphere!"

"Tyranitar, use Dragon Pulse!"

Lucario fired a blue orb of aura and fired it at Tyranitar, while Tyranitar fired a green orb of draconic energy from its mouth and sent it at Lucario. Both attacks collided and cancelled each others out.

"Tyranitar, use Dark Fire Blast!"  
>"Lucario, use Close Combat!"<p>

Lucario got behind Tyranitar and attempted to punch it repeatedly, but Tyranitar figured its plan out and fired the Dark Fire Blast directly at Lucario, making it shout in pain from the overwhelming attack.  
>"Tyranitar, now use Earthquake!"<p>

"Lucario, use Close Combat once more!"  
>Tyranitar slammed its legs on the ground once again, this time hitting Lucario, who growled in pain and Lucario punched Tyranitar with what seemed like a thousand times a second, before Tyranitar fell onto the ground, getting up a few seconds later, panting heavily.<p>

"I guess that's that. Lucario, use Aura Sphere!"  
>"Not yet, Tyranitar, use Dark Hyper Blast!"<p>

Lucario fired an Aura Sphere, while Tyranitar fired a dark orange stick-figure shaped blast of fire, that easily nullified the Aura Sphere and hit Lucario full force, before Tyranitar fell down with a thud.

"Tyranitar is unab-"

Lucario, after the attack, it proved too much for it as it fell down as well.  
>"Both pokemon are unable to battle! May both trainers send out their next pokemon?"<br>"Lucario, you did great, return. Now go Heatran!" Tobias sent out Heatran for a second appearance.  
>"Tyranitar, you did magnificently, return. Go Floatzel!" Ash sent out Floatzel who gave a grin, it was going to have a challenge.<p>

"Heatran vs. Floatzel! Begin the match!"  
>"Floatzel, use Rain Dance!"<p>

"Heatran, use Solarbeam!"

Since it is sunny, Heatran fired the Solarbeam with ease, nearly hitting Floatzel as it shot the blue orb into the air and rain started to fall, activating Floatzel's Swift Swim ability and increasing its water moves' power.

"Heatran, use a Flash Cannon!"  
>"Floatzel, four Water Pulses in the four directions!"<p>

Floatzel shot four balls of water at Heatran in an amazing speed, thanks to its ability, while Heatran only managed to take out one Water Pulse with its Flash Cannon, while being hit by the others, roaring in pain.

"Heatran, now use Dig!"

"Floatzel, aim a Hydro Pump down the hole Heatran is digging!"

Heatran dug a hole at an amazing speed, despite its weight, and Floatzel shot a torrent of water straight down the hole, but a few seconds later, Heatran charged towards Floatzel with and Iron Head, Floatzel grunting in pain from the onslaught.

"Floatzel, fire a Water Pulse!"  
>"Heatran, quick, counter with Flamethrower!"<br>Floatzel formed a ball of water and sent it at Heatran before it had the chance to release its flames, scoring a direct hit on its face, it shaking it off and landing on the ground, a few scratch marks evident on its body.

"Heatran, now use Flash Cannon!"

"Floatzel, use Aqua Pulse!"

Heatran opened its mouth and then fired a silver energy beam headed towards Floatzel, who formed a Water Pulse and enveloped it with a Aqua Jet. Both attacks collided with an explosion, and the Aqua Pulse hit Heatran in the face for another time. Heatran was now on the verge of collapsing, its eyelids drooping.

"Heatran, use Magma Storm!"

"Floatzel, counter by using Hydro Pump!"  
>Heatran fired a giant spiral of flames towards Floatzel, while Floatzel fired a torrent of water that collided with the Magma Storm. Both attacks resulted in an explosion, and when the dust cleared, Heatran could not take it anymore and collapsed due to fatigue.<p>

"Heatran is unable to battle!"

"Good job Heatran, you did a great job, return. Go Bastiodon!"

I swear, I do not know how long I'm going to spend on this chap, but its long enough to make me split it into two parts. So the next chapter's pretty much nearing the end of the story, after the next one there's probably six or seven more, and this story is done. Just giving you all the heads up.

-Mega T-Rex


End file.
